Fin De Semana Erótico
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: Bella Swan espera con ansia un fin de semana de sexo desinhibido y entregarse a un hombre dominante durante solo dos días. Lo que no espera es encontar a Edward Cullen que está decidido a hacerla su 'subordinada' /AU OoC Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia -es una adaptación- de Cheyenne McCray.

Contiene material de caracter sexual, así que si no te gusta... pues, esto no es para ti.

* * *

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**.**

**Capítulo Uno**

Podía hacer esto. Podría ser una sumisa para un fin de semana. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar al Dom correcto para mecer a su mundo.

En las sombras cerca de la barra del centro vacacional, Isabella -Bella- Swan agarró firmemente su vaso de martini, estaba asustada, temía que el tallo delgado chasqueara. Los cosmopolitas esperanzadoramente empezarían su magia pronto, permitiéndole relajarse, al menos un poco. Ésta era su fantasía. Lo podía hacer.

Era una forma de tener gran sexo sin preocupaciones acerca de una relación. Tenía una carrera en la que pensar, y no estaba lista para comprometerse a cualquier clase de corbatas. Algunos hombres que había encontrado querían relaciones más serias de lo que estaba dispuesta a ceder. Eso o habían querido hacer el tonto y usarla, y ella no era una función de una sola noche. Así es que se había retirado, y había estado apartada desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Si bien esta retirada era toda acerca del sexo, iba a ser dominada, pero todavía tendría el mando. Ninguna cuerda, ningún anexo, y podría escoger a su Dom. Esperanzadoramente encontraría uno con el que le gustaría tener sexo impactantemente.

Con una mirada recorrió el cuarto lleno de personas aparentemente normales y corrientes que podían ser abogados, doctores, secretarias, trabajadores de la construcción, programadores de computadora, las personas simplemente comunes con una cosa en común, estaban todos en la BDSM.

Bella tomó un trago largo de su Martini y el calor del alcohol incendió su garganta para la piscina en su estómago vacío. Oh, sentiría el zumbido pronto, bien. Lo necesitaba si iba a llevar a cabo esto.

El salón débilmente alumbrado, del centro vacacional, tenía olor a humo de cigarrillo, a cerveza y vino, junto con el aroma tentador de los entremeses exhibidos en una mesa a lo largo de una pared del cuarto. Las alas calientes, el chapuzón de la espinaca, el queso y las galletas saladas, el estómago de Bella gruño y se felicitó con un abrazo, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su Martini. Tenía hambre, pero no estaba segura, quiso comer pero podría vomitar de tan nerviosa como estaba. En lugar de eso cerró los ojos por un momento, escuchando el latido de la música, una canción alternativa de la roca martillando con el tiempo y con su pulso.

Cuando Bella le había contado a su amiga Ángela Weber su fantasía de ser una sumisa para una noche, tal vez algunas noches, Ángela no se había asombrado, ni horrorizado, le recomendó un fin de semana fuera, en un centro vacacional del club de campo. Para sus patrocinadores era conocido como el club de la Esclavitud. Bella le había preguntado a Ángela cómo era que conocía el club, pero su amiga se había sonrojado y se había encogido de hombros. Aparentemente Ángela y su nuevo marido estaban en la enroscadura ellos mismos.

_Interesante._

Bella abrió los ojos, tomó aliento profundamente, y recorrió con la mirada al cantinero, antes de devolver su mirada al cuarto. Hasta ahora se había librado de cualquier avance o tal vez su lenguaje corporal había sido lectura bien clara. _No se acerque a mí._ _Me asusto y estoy medio fuera de mi mente._

Esto no era como Bella pensaba, en absoluto. Por su tenacidad y su habilidad para ultimar el negocio como nadie más podía, recientemente había sido promovida a Vicepresidente de Weber Investments. Conocida como una jefa ruda pero justa, podría dar vueltas alrededor de cualquier hombre cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Cualquier hombre pero Edward Cullen, era otra cosa.

Bella miró ceñudamente el pensamiento del inversionista cruel. Él era su igual en la firma inversora, también un VP, pero su presencia controlante la hacia sentirse en contraste como una novata. Algo acerca de él siempre la hacía retorcerse en su silla, en las reuniones de la junta. Odiaba tan solo el estar en el mismo cuarto, él hacia que sus pezones se pusieran tan tensos que le dolían, y que su coño se mojara lo suficiente como para traspasar sus pantalones. Por supuesto, el hecho que él fuera uno de los hombres más sexualmente atractivos vivos podría tener algo que ver con eso.

Apartando de un empujón los pensamientos sobre Edward fuera de su mente, Bella levantó su barbilla y se salió de las sombras. Éste era su fin de semana para encontrar lo que era su fantasía y como proponer completamente y cambiar de dirección sobre todo control para un Dom.

¿Por qué el pensamiento la animó? No estaba segura. Deducía que tal vez estaba cansada de siempre tener el control en su trabajo, en su vida. Para entregar eso a alguien más, aunque solo fuera para un fin de semana, era una fantasía que había tenido desde hacia tiempo. Por la noche cuando estaba sola con su vibrador, imaginaba como sería estar en la misericordia de un hombre encima y que la forzara a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Un pequeño temblor de sacudida rodó a través de Bella y se congeló. Miro a través del cuarto, y vio a un hombre alto y poderosamente fortalecido que la miraba directamente. Él hablaba con una pelirroja diminuta que lo contemplaba con una expresión bochornosa en sus grandes ojos verdes.

Bella estrechó su mirada. No podría ser, no. Excepto ese cabello cobrizo enroscándose simplemente por encima del cuello de un gris carbón a juego con su chaqueta, esos hombros anchos y esas manos fuertes.

_No._

Bella tomó otro sorbo de su Martini, terminándolo de un golpe. No podría ser él. Colocó el vaso vacío del martini en la barra y comenzó a escabullirse de vuelta a las sombras, pero el hombre cambió de dirección y su mirada se encontró con la de ella. La electricidad silbó a través del cuerpo de Bella, directamente hacia su coño.

Era él.

_Edward Cullen__._

La sangre de Edward se chamuscó en las venas con su mirada descansando sobre ella, pero Bella Swan intento escaparse. Una sonrisa lenta curvó una esquina de su boca ahora que tenía su atención. Bella moldeó sus ojos color café que se ensancharon y sus labios se abrieron por la obvia sorpresa. Parecía un ciervo al que los focos delanteros de un coche hubieran deslumbrado.

Descartando lo que tenia al lado como sustituta y sin una mirada atrás, Edward atravesó a zancadas el salón, pasando al lado de los miembros del club, y se dirigió directamente hacia Bella. Ella dio un paso atrás, como si estuviera a punto de cambiar de dirección y salir corriendo del cuarto. Él la atrapó por una muñeca, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Antes de que ella tuviese posibilidad de hablar, la mirada de Edward la repasó de pies a cabeza. Agarro su cortina de cabello castaño y podía imaginarse cómo la notaría al deslizarse sobre su piel desnuda. El vestido negro diminuto que llevaba puesto no dejaba nada para la imaginación, incluyendo sus pezones erectos levantándose bajo el material delgado, y la forma que se pegaba a la juntura de sus muslos. Sus ojos viajaron hacía las largas piernas que terminaban, en un par de tacones altos excitantes. No se había imaginado verla nunca con nada menos que esos tacones puestos.

Cuando su mirada encontró la de ella otra vez, Bella trató de librar su muñeca del agarre.

-Veo que eres tan burro fuera de la sala de juntas como dentro. -dijo ella, con la cabeza levantada y una inclinación resueltamente arrogante en su barbilla.

Edward la atrajo otra vez hacia su cuerpo con un tirón y ella perdió el equilibrio. Con una boqueada suave de sorpresa cayó contra él, su cuerpo delgado a ras del de él. La mantuvo presionada contra él, agarrándola con una mano. Su erección se pego duramente contra su blandura, y por el color aumentando en sus mejillas reconoció que ella no había tenido ningún problema para notar su erección.

-Toda llena de vida como siempre, Ms. Swan. -Edward bajó su cabeza y olió el perfume de jazmín de Bella y su perfume femenino único. Siempre había amado cómo olía. Desde el primer día que la había visto, le había derretido la mente.- Podría castigarte aquí y ahora.

Otra boqueada suave provino de Bella y trató de apartarse de él. Como no la soltaba, echo su cabeza más atrás, había fuego en sus ojos oscuros.- Maldito sea, Cullen. -Le clavo el tacón alto encima de su zapato.- Deje que me marche_._

En un movimiento acelerado, Edward soltó su muñeca lo suficiente como para ahuecar la parte de atrás de su cabeza y agarró con fuerza su sedoso cabello en su puño y aplastó su boca contra sus labios suaves, haciendo su reclamo, dejándola saber que era de él.

Bella trató de oponerse a Edward, dando sacudidas con la cabeza. Pero era demasiado fuerte y poderoso.

Su beso era duro, casi brutal. Una completa y total dominación que le quitó el aliento. Estaba tan sorprendida que abrió los labios y Edward tomó ventaja, metiendo la lengua a la fuerza en su boca. Él se zambulló aun más y mientras le agarraba con fuerza el cabello con la mano, un hombre con el control total.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, empezó a besarlo, dejando entrar su lengua en su boca y luego que se enredara con la de él. Sus dedos acariciaron su pecho ancho bajo la chaqueta del traje, y descansó sus palmas en su pecho, palpándole la doblez de sus músculos duros bajo las manos. Su calor pasó a través de ella y le vino la imagen de los dos, carne caliente y sudorosa, resbaladiza contra de carne resbaladiza.

Y gemía. Dios mío, ella gemía.

La fiereza de su beso disminuyó, pero él mordió su labio inferior lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerla llorar. El dolor rápidamente mezclado para una clase de dulce placer. Antes de que ella pudiera recobrarse de su sorpresa, él empujó su lengua al interior profundo su boca otra vez. Sabía a menta para el aliento y el sabor intoxicante de varón puro. Su mano agarró tan fuerte su cabello que lo podía notar tirando fuertemente de su cuero cabelludo.

En ese momento podía verse sometiéndose a Edward. En sus rodillas, haciendo lo que fuere que quisiera hacerle. Sus manos atadas detrás, en su espalda mientras la follaba profundamente con su polla. Él tomándola desde atrás, o follando su culo. Tomándola de cualquier forma que él escogiera.

Parecía que el beso duraría para siempre. Cuando Edward finalmente se echó hacia atrás, sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos, su aliento viniendo en bocanadas suaves.

No podría mirarlo fijamente por lo que él finamente acaricio el camino arrogante una ceja que se levantó, mientras la observaba con esos ojos esmeraldas increíbles. El sonido profundo y palpitante de su voz envió un borbotón de humedad entre sus muslos cuando le dijo:- Eres mía para el fin de semana, Bella. -Su mandíbula apretada y su cara endurecida con una seriedad absoluta.- Harás lo que yo mande, cuando lo diga, y seguirá mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero su mano agarró con fuerza su pelo apretadamente.- Eres un bastardo. -dijo ella. El calor la atravesó en una flama caliente. Aún en parte no era sólo cólera inundándola, era un deseo intenso. Sus palabras la habían animado más allá de lo que podía creer.

-Eso traerá tu primer castigo. -Su mirada se estrechó, sus ojos cambiando a más oscuros.- ¿Tienes el deseo de sumar otro?

La mandíbula de Bella se cayó. No podría creer que esto estaba ocurriendo. Edward, aquí, en este club exclusivo de BDSM, y la trataba como si fuese su Dom. Y la excitaba como nadie alguna vez lo había hecho antes.

Edward habló antes de que pudiera reaccionar a su comentario de castigo.- ¿Ibas más bien a ser una esclava sexual para un DOM extraño? ¿Ibas a follar con alguien que no conoces, Bella? -La atrajo aun más apretándola contra él, cavando sus dedos fuertemente en una mejilla de su trasero y agarrando con fuerza su pelo en su otra mano. La presionó tan apretadamente contra él que sus manos y sus senos fueron aplastados contra su pecho.- No dejaré que eso ocurra -continuó.- Te he deseado, te he esperado, lo bastante como para no dejar que otro hombre te tenga.

Bella tragó saliva. ¿Él la había deseado? ¿La había esperado? Ciertamente nunca lo había demostrado.- No sé que pensar de esto, Edward. ¿Tu, sometiéndome?

-Sométete a mí, se mí esclava sexual. -Relajó su tirón de pelo y pasó sus dedos por las ondas trémulas. La percepción de sus dedos examinando ligeramente su cabello envió retintines de placer a través de ella.- Este fin de semana no tiene nada que ver con el mundo exterior. Tiene que ver contigo viviendo tu fantasía. Y me complace de cualquier modo que escojas.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y sus dedos agarraron con fuerza apretando más su camisa.- ¿Cómo sabes que esta es mi fantasía?

-Estás aquí. -Edward movió su dedo hacia sus labios, aquietándola.- Y es obvio que nunca has estado en un club BDSM antes. Has permanecido escondida en las sombras, agarrando firmemente tu bebida como si fuera un escudo. Admítelo. Estas aquí para experimentar acerca de lo que siempre has soñado. Y yo soy el hombre que va a cumplir tu fantasía.

Bella se quedo mirando fijamente sus ojos esmeraldas. El esmeralda profundo, interminable. Entre el Martini y su deseo de Edward, estaba bastante ebria. Dijo la única cosa que podía decir.

-Vale.

* * *

**BDSM: B**- bondage, **D**- disciplina y dominación, **S**- sumisión y sadismo, **M**- masoquismo.

Qué les pareció? Subo el sig. cap?

**Beatiful Blush**


	2. Chapter 2

Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de Cheyenne McCray.

**

* * *

**

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**Capítulo Dos**

La sonrisa de Edward fue absolutamente carnal como si lentamente lanzase al mercado su agarre en Bella. Ella se encontró con que podía respirar de alivio, pero su corazón todavía corría velozmente, como loco.

-¿Um, por dónde empezamos? -Si iba a hacer esto, lo iba a hacer bien.

Él frotó las manos de arriba abajo por sus brazos desnudos y la carne de gallina puso áspera su piel.- Tanya te preparará para mí.

-¿Tanya? -Bella quitó sus manos del pecho de Edward.- ¿No vamos a ser tú y yo?

Él gesticuló detrás de ella y Bella cambió de dirección y miró boquiabierta la vista de una pelirroja regordeta y bonita. La mujer llevaba puesto un traje rojo apretado con sus amplios senos prácticamente saliéndosele del escote. Una falda pequeña y cómoda de cuero rojo moldeaba sus muslos, apenas cubriéndole el montículo, y llevaba puestas un par de botas de tacón alto rojas. Pero lo que captó la atención de Bella fue el collar tachonado de cuero rojo que llevaba alrededor del cuello y el lazo de la correa colgando de el.

-Maestro Edward -Tanya le hizo una inclinación de cabeza profunda, rompiendo la atención de Bella de ella y regresando a él.

-Por favor toma a Bella y prepárala para mí. -Su mirada clavada en Bella, ella tragó saliva bajo un torrente de anticipación.- Métela en algo apretado y negro que luzca mejor que las ropas que lleva puestas. -Acaricio con el dedo a lo largo de la mandíbula de Bella hasta sus labios, nunca apartando su mirada de la de ella.- Pero déjale puestos los tacones.

Bella tembló, sintiéndose despertada, excitada y asustada al mismo tiempo. ¿En qué se había metido?

Tanya dobló la cabeza.- Sí, Maestro.

Edward se agacho y le murmuró algo a la pelirroja en el oído, luego cambió de dirección y caminó a grandes pasos alejándose y dejando a Bella sola con Tanya.

Bella le observó atravesar el cuarto andando, adelantando y dando empujones.

_Pensándolo bien…_

Dio un paso adelante, sintiendo la necesidad repentina de seguirle. Tenía que decirle que había cambiado de idea. Que no podía llevar a cabo esto.

Pero Tanya extendió la mano y tomó de la mano a Bella.- Edward es un buen amo. Disfrutarás este fin de semana.

Con eso la atención de Bella volvió de regreso hacia Tanya, un sentido extraño de celos despertándose a través de ella al pensar en esta mujer estando con Edward.- ¿Estas teniendo una relación con Edward?

Tanya se rió.- No. Le he servido sólo al Amo Jacob nueve años. Pero tú sabes cómo es esto de ser una esclava sexual. -Habló quedo.- Todos los esclavos hablan. Edward se ha acreditado como un Dom estricto pero justo.

Un sentido de que esto no era real inundo a Bella. ¿Esto es un estilo de vida para Edward, y no simplemente una cosa para pasar el fin de semana?

-Preparémosla. -Tanya tiró de la mano de Bella, dándole escolta muy cerca de la barra, bajando a un vestíbulo largo y ricamente revestido con paneles. El lugar entero era primoroso, al menos lo que ella había visto hasta ahora.

Bella le permitió a Tanya guiarla, no sabiendo qué decir o hacer. _El sinsentido, oh el sinsentido, oh el sinsentido._ _No sé si puedo hacer esto._

Pero ya se había dicho a sí misma que iba a llevarlo a cabo. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Sin soltarle la mano a Bella, Tanya la llevo hasta pararse delante de una puerta enorme de caoba y golpeteo en ella con los nudillos. Cuando nadie contestó, Tanya entro dentro de la habitación con Bella a remolque.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellas con un sólido golpe. La mirada de Bella recorrió el cuarto, que estaba decorado con tan buen gusto como el salón. Era una mezcla de enseres de caoba, las paredes y el mobiliario con cojines, las cortinas estaban hechas en azul marino y de color pizarra. Tenia olor a almendras y vainilla, otra vez el estómago de Bella se expreso con un gruñido.

En el centro del cuarto había tres mesas de masajes tapizadas en cuero azul oscuro. A lo largo de una pared había tres puestos con cortinas en azul marino, y al lado de ellas una puerta se abría en un closet-vestidor grande lleno de ropa apiñada apretadamente, se asomo para ver que había allí dentro. El cuero, spandex, y esas cosas negras brillantes de látex, era todo lo que ella podía definir. A lo largo de otra pared había gabinetes de caoba y estantes sujetando una colección variada de botellas, envases, y dispositivos de extraña apariencia.

Los espejos cubrían las otras dos paredes y el reflejo de Bella le devolvió volvió la mirada. Una mujer demasiado delgada con pechos pequeños, su color moreno, y el cabello castaño en una masa descabellada alrededor de una cara pálida.

La pelirroja barrió con su mano para abarcar el cuarto.- Aquí es donde los esclavos nuevos se preparan para sus amos.

Bella sacudió con fuerza su atención del cuarto para mirar a Jamie.- ¿Los esclavos? Voy a ser una Acompañante Sexual como substituta para el fin de semana, no una esclava.

La mujer se rió y apuntó hacia uno de los puestos acortinados.- Escoge un vestidor. Desnúdate, quítate toda tu ropa y ponla en una de las bolsas. Lo enviaremos para tu cuarto.

Bella sólo podría clavar los ojos en la mujer ayudanta.

Tanya palmeó una de las mesas de masaje.- Cuando estés lista, recuéstate. Puedes envolverte una toalla alrededor del cuerpo si lo deseas.

_Apuesta que lo hago._

-¿Es todo esto necesario? – Bella se encontró girando en espiral uno de sus dedos en un rizo de su pelo, algo que no hacía desde que era una niñita.

-Caramelo, ve a armarte. -Tanya la llevó del brazo y la condujo al puesto más cercano.- Relájate y contrólate. Deja de preocuparte, y gózalo.

_Goza, goza, goza._ Dios, el pensamiento de controlarse parecía casi ennoblecido. Podría hacer esto.

Bella se metió detrás de la pesada cortina de terciopelo del vestidor. Cuando terminó de desvestirse, apartó de un empujón su ropa y la metió en una de las bolsas finas de tela, dejando fuera los tacones de estilete, luego se envolvió el cuerpo en una gruesa toalla azul.

Cuando volvió a entrar al cuarto, Tanya la esperaba delante de una de las mesas que había visto.- Sigue adelante y recuéstate, caramelo.

Bella sujetó la toalla tirante alrededor de su cuerpo para subirse encima de una de las mesas de cuero, boca abajo.

-Jazmín -Tanya regresó, llevando una botella llena de aceite de oro.- El maestro Edward insistió.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando Tanya echo una parte del líquido en ella y coloco en el suelo la botella. No le había oído decir a Edward nada de esto, aunque _había murmurado al oído de _Tanya. Era un perfume que adoraba, el que siempre llevaba puesto, así es que no iba a discutir.

El aire se llenó del perfume del jazmín, Tanya frotaba el aceite entre las manos, y luego empezó a darle masajes en la espalda a Bella con un toque experimentado.

Bella no la podía ayudar. Gimió ante la sensación de la mujer esparciendo el aceite en por su cuerpo y relajando la tensión de sus músculos. Como Tanya trabajaba, empujó hacia abajo la toalla, hasta que Bella estuvo desnuda.- Hey -dijo Bella.

Pero Tanya dijo en una voz práctica:- Mejor acostúmbrate a dejar al descubierto tu cuerpo, caramelo.

Bella tragó saliva.- Vale.

Mientras le daba masajes en trasero, Tanya le explicó las reglas.- Cuándo estés en el mismo cuarto que tu amo, debes conservar tus manos cogidas por detrás, tu postura recta, y tu mirada agachada.

Bella enterró su cara en los brazos, como Tanya dijese de un solo tirón más reglas la estrangularía. Oh, había echo una investigación en Internet antes de venir al club, pero el pensamiento de realmente llevar a cabo esto con Edward, no era menos que darle un susto mortal a su corazón. Éste no era un trato inversor, nada de lo que ella estuviera al mando.

En cuanto a que este fin de semana era afectado, verdaderamente iba a ser la Esclava Sexual de Edward.

Enfocó la atención en el masaje, hizo un intento para no crisparse cuando Tanya amasó su trasero, luego sus muslos, acercándose a sus pliegues. Para su sorpresa, el contacto íntimo hizo que le doliera el coño. Cuándo Tanya la hizo ponerse boca arriba, había pasado lo peor. Las manos de Tanya fueron expertas, profesionales, pero mientras trabajaba sobre los pechos de Bella, el abdomen, y los muslos superiores pensó que gritaría si no tenía un orgasmo.

Se levanto cuando finalmente terminó el masaje sensual. Se habría avergonzado si hubiera llegado al clímax.

Bella, desnuda, se deslizó fuera de la mesa con ayuda de Tanya. Estaba enteramente desnuda, pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Se sintió demasiado bien, y relajada.

-Tengo simplemente la ropa que debes llevar puesta para el Amo Edward. -Tanya trabajó con prisa en el armario y lo registró. Cuando regresó, llevaba un traje negro pequeño de cuero, que no veía como eso cubriría mucho de cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

No lo hizo. Cuando finalmente se metió con dificultad en el traje apretado, clavó los ojos en su misma imagen en el espejo ancho mirándose. El corsé de cuero negro atado debajo de sus pechos, empujando sus pequeños globos hacia arriba y juntándolos para que al fin realmente tuviera hendidura. Sus pechos tenían la apariencia de como si estuvieran en una bandeja de servir. La parte superior del corsé apenas le cubría los pezones, un indicio de sus pezones de un tono rosado mirando a hurtadillas por encima del cuero negro.

La falda cortísima no fue mucho mejor, apenas escondiendo los rizos de su montículo y por detrás apenas cubría su trasero. No hubo ropa interior.

-Esto no puede ser todo. -dijo a través de la cabina acortinada donde se cambiaba.

-Veamos -vino la voz agradable de Tanya desde el exterior la cabina.- Pero no olvides los tacones.

-Los tacones. Vale - Bella masculló cuando rebuscaba entre el bolso de la ropa y buscaba los estiletes negros de cuatro pulgadas. Tenía otra apariencia en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus pezones se levantaron tan duros y tensos que podían verse presionando en contra del cuero suave. Los botones de sus pezones arrugados alrededor de los fondos, que se adornan como diamantes duros y estaban apenas ocultos. Sus mejillas ya no estaban pálidas, estaban enrojecidas con lo que ya fuera excitación o vergüenza, probablemente ambos y sus ojos grandes, los iris de un color café profundo como de chocolate. Su cabello oscuro pendía en cascada hacia sus hombros, lo arregló a fin de que se resbalara sobre sus pechos, cubriéndolos completamente, porque los había estado mirando a hurtadillas desde arriba. Se vio deseable, ardiente. Parecía un gatito sexual. ¡Todo desde cómo iba vestida a cómo se vio gritando, _fóllame, soy tuya!_

Sus mejillas ardieron al pensar en Edward viéndola con este vestuario puesto. Tal vez la tomaría en el acto y aliviaría la dolencia entre sus muslos.

-Ven adelante, fuera, caramelo. -La voz Tanya sonó con un tono impaciente.- Tu amo está a la espera.

Bella tembló. _El amo._

Cuando empujó a un lado la cortina del vestidor y salió al cuarto, su cuerpo entero ardió.- Necesito una envoltura o algo por el estilo para esta cosa. No puedo caminar por allí fuera con esto.

-Es perfecto. Sólo una cosa más. -Tanya cambió de dirección y hurgó en un gabinete, luego sacó una larga tira de cuero negro de semental, de plata.- Esto debería ir en tu cuello.

Bella tragó saliva cuando vio que era un collar, como el que Tanya llevaba puesto. Tuvo el valor para ver que era una correa.- No vas a poner eso en mí cuello.

Tanya suspiró, su dorada mirada brillaba intermitentemente con impaciencia.- Quizás el Maestro Edward escoja hacerlo él. Cierta cantidad de los Doms lo hacen.

Bella no conocía estas cosas, pero esperaría y discutiría sobre esto con Edward.

A Bella le dio escolta Tanya para salir del cuarto, hasta otro vestíbulo, y hacia un cuarto común que estaba llenó de parejas vestidas como ella. Hizo un intento para no mirar cuando Tanya la condujo por una escalera al segundo piso. El camino entero Bella bamboleó, y cada vez que pasaba por al lado de alguien, se sonrojaba con calor. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que hombres y mujeres la miraban con miradas apreciativas cuando paso. Pero Bella guardó calma y se puso a prueba para no encontrar los ojos de alguien.

Pasaron numerosas puertas mientras Tanya iba delante. Todo estaba bellamente decorado en caoba y verde oscuro, y la alfombra era paisley, hecha en un tono borgoña así como también de color verde profundo.

Llegaron al final de otro corredor, estaban ante una esquina entera con un set de contrapuertas, obviamente una suite. Tanya dio un golpe en las puertas inmensas de caoba, y Bella contuvo el aliento.

* * *

Que les pareció? Merece reviews? ...Ok, he aquí un cap más dedicado a quienes lo pidieron.

Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, quiero pedir su ayuda. Estoy en _A Beatles Contest_, y **necesito** votos y apoyo para mis historias -seh, ya comenzaron las votaciones-, así que si se sienten generosos me harían muy feliz si pasaran a leerlas & de paso votar por ellas. El link al contest está en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer mi aburrido discurso! ;)

**Beatiful Blush**


	3. Chapter 3

Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de Cheyenne McCray.

* * *

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**Capítulo Tres**

En el momento que Edward oyó el golpe en la puerta sus intestinos se apretaron. Había esperado un momento oportuno, en espera de una oportunidad con Bella. En la corporación de inversión ella estaba todo el tiempo tranquila, lejana e intocable. Pero ahora iba a hacer más que tocar. Su polla se endureció dentro de sus pantalones de cuero, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar antes de que tuviera que tomarla.

No, él iba a hacerle esperar tanto como le fuera posible.

Con zancadas lentas, constantes, caminó hacia la puerta de la suite que era espaciosa, en la seguridad de que cada momento de anticipación aumentaría el nerviosismo y el deseo. Iba a tomar toda su fuerza de autocontrol para no follarla el momento que la viera.

No se percató qué tan verdadero era el pensamiento, hasta que abrió la puerta y vio a Bella en el vestíbulo, la barbilla levantada y sus ojos brillando intermitentemente con el arrojo y fuego que siempre había admirado en ella.

Sí, este fin de semana iba a ser interesante, por no decir más.

-Maestro Edward, su collar. -Tanya le dio el collar, luego inclinado de modo respetuoso la cabeza. Dijo:- Si no quiere nada más.

Agitó la mano completamente incapaz de apartar su mirada de Bella.- Gracias, Tanya.

La esclava salió fuera del cuarto, dejando solos a Bella y Edward. Agarrando con fuerza el collar en su puño, se recreo un momento mirándola, dejando que el nerviosismo recorriera cada maldita pulgada de su cuerpo, como el pudo apreciar. Tanya había escogido el traje perfecto, la falda apretada de cuero, tan corta que revelaba las piernas largas de Bella, y el corsé levantando sus deliciosos pechos de un modo que hizo que le picaran los dedos de deseo de tocarlos.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la metió en el cuarto de un tirón. Sus dedos temblaron al agarrarla a pesar de la expresión compuesta y arrogante de su cara.

Oh sí, iba a disfrutar enseñándola a someterse, a ser su esclava.

Cuándo estuvieron solos en el cuarto, Edward dijo:- Estoy seguro que Tanya te enseñó las reglas. Y que simplemente has elegido ignorar la primera parte.

Bella se mordió los labios, podía ver la guerra dentro de ella. Una mujer de cargo, cediendo el control a un hombre autoritario, obviamente iba a necesitar que se le enseñara una lección. Probablemente varias.

Interiormente se sonrió al pensarlo.

Cuándo Bella no contestó inmediatamente, él dijo:- ¿Es que quieres un segundo castigo?

Después de una llamarada concisa de desafío en sus ojos de color moreno, Bella agacho su mirada e inclino de modo respetuoso su cabeza.- No Amo. -Ella se puso recta y puso las manos detrás cruzándolas en la espalda.

Lentamente se paseó alrededor de Bella, arrastrando el collar de cuero sobre los hombros de ella y echando su pelo hacia atrás, admirando cada pulgada de belleza de la mujer. Olía al aceite del jazmín y el perfume rico de su deseo.

Se detuvo detrás de ella y pasó rozando el collar, a lo largo del interior de un muslo, y debajo de la falda hacia su montículo. Bella respiro una bocanada pequeña de aire, pero no se movió. Su mano lentamente viajó hasta sus pliegues donde ahuecó su coño, presionando el cuero contra su blandura. Deslizó un dedo en su calor sedoso y ella se estremeció.

-Estas lista para mí. -Acarició su clítoris y Bella dejó escapar un gemido pequeño cuando su humedad recubrió su mano.- ¿Quieres que te folle con mis dedos y correrte conmigo ahora?

La voz de Bella fue baja y jadeante cuando ella respondió- Sí.

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí, Amo.

Se detuvo un momento, dejando la constitución de anticipación.- No, no pienso que te hayas ganado esto. -Saco los dedos de sus pliegues y se llevo la mano a la nariz para oler el perfume intoxicante de su clítoris. Su polla avanzó dando sacudidas dentro de sus pantalones de cuero negro. Mierda, a este paso, _él _no iba a ser último en desear el desahogo.

Cuando terminó de rodear a Bella, y estaba delante de ella otra vez, dijo:- Levanta tu cabeza.

Bella obedeció y forzó hacia fuera sus pechos a fin de que fueran exhibidos en una forma más tentadora. Pero su pelo bastante oscuro obstaculizó la vista.

El deseo chamusco las venas de Bella cuando Edward empujo su pelo detrás de sus hombros. Su coño todavía sentía un hormigueo donde él lo había acariciado, y ella reventaba de ganas de tener un orgasmo.

Él iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negros tan ajustados que moldeaban sus atléticos muslos, y con una playera sin mangas. Olía bien, también. A almizcle sazonado con especias, a loción para después de afeitarse y a hombre.

Después de empujar hacia atrás su pelo, Edward usó el collar negro para acariciar la parte superior del corsé, sobre cada pecho, acariciando los rosados y oscuros botones de sus pezones, ella miraba a hurtadillas por encima del material. Enganchó con un dedo la mitad de la cuerda del corsé y Bella vio jadeando como tiraba fuertemente y se abría de pronto el corsé con un pequeño sonido explosivo y se rompía la cuerda liberando sus pechos.

-Bellos -murmuró, frotando de un pezón tenso hacía el otro. Agachó la cabeza y le dio un golpecito con su lengua sobre cada pezón que empezaron a ponerse duros como diamantes. Bella no podría evitar soltar un gemido suave derramado a través de sus labios, que era provocado por el contacto.

Un golpe llegó a la puerta y Edward levantó la cabeza. Su mirada clavada en la de ella por un largo momento.- No te muevas -le ordenó y dio media vuelta.

Bella puso las manos delante y comenzó a subir el corsé hacia arriba por encima sus pechos antes de que abriera la puerta. Edward la recorrió con la mirada cuando su mano descansó sobre el tirador de la puerta.

-¿No dije que no te movieras? -Le lanzo una mirada firme, mientras se guardaba el collar en un bolsillo de sus pantalones de cuero.- Te has ganado tu segundo castigo.

-Mierda.

-¿Tienes el deseo de ganar un tercero? -Su mirada se estrechó.- No hables hasta que te de permiso para hablar, las manos a la espalda y mantén tu espalda recta. Deja el corsé bajo tus pechos a fin de que los pueda ver cada vez que quiera.

Bella pensó en discutir, pero no estaba segura lo que él tenía en mente para sus castigos. Decidió obedecer y reponer sus manos a la espalda y alzo su barbilla aun más alto.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, dejó entrar a tres hombres con bandejas en forma de domo. Bella pensó que se iba a morir de vergüenza, allí de pie recta y con sus pechos desnudos en exhibición. Un remolino de aire entró del vestíbulo, pasando y rozando sobre sus pezones, haciendo que le dolieran aun más.

Para su alivio, los camareros no la miraron. Se ocuparon de colocar en el suelo las bandejas, levantando platos, y colocando la comida en la mesa de caoba grande que había en un extremo del cuarto.

Su estómago se expreso con un gruñido aun más fuerte, cuando esta vez percibió los olores enriquecedores de langosta, camarones, asado a la parrilla, almeja, la sopa de salmón y el pan recién horneado.

Para alejar a sus pensamientos de la comida, y de sus pechos desnudos, contempló la habitación. Era una suite absolutamente asombrosa con sus enseres de caoba ricamente pulidos y los cojines hechos en terciopelo de color arándano rojo y agrio. Los floreros llenos de flores frescas adornaban las mesas, en lo que debía ser el cuarto de estar. Bella atrapó el perfume de rosas, orquídeas, y lirios mixtos con el perfume del aceite del limón.

En el extremo más alejado del cuarto había otro set de contrapuertas, y Bella imaginó que conducía al dormitorio. Simplemente el pensamiento de entrar en el dormitorio con Edward envió más emociones a través de su coño. ¿Dios mío, realmente iba follar con su VP asociado?

Cuando los hombres finalmente salieron con sus bandejas vacías, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos. Edward se movió hacia Bella, con movimientos tan ágiles y gráciles como los de una pantera. Ella nunca le había visto puesto otra cosa que sus trajes costosamente hechos a la medida, y no podía creer que se viera aun más deseable con una playera sin mangas, esos pantalones de cuero y botas negras.

Él hizo una pausa en un armario con dos cajones, y un par de puertas que se mecieron cuando cogió los tiradores. Había varios estantes alineados al lado derecho del armario, un surtido de artículos en cada estante. En el lado izquierdo, algunos trajes colgaban que eran sexualmente atractivos por lo que ella podía deducir.

Cuando Edward cerró el armario guardarropa, tenía un tubo en una mano y algo que se parecía a un cinturón negro de cuero con un consolador y un tapón al final.

_Oh, carajo._

Tragó saliva. Sus ojos se ensancharon, cuando se acerco.- Uh, no es…

-Bella –dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Sabes que no puedes hablar sin mí permiso.

Tragó saliva otra vez.- Sí, Amo.

Él se puso ante ella y le acarició el pelo y la cara.- Y no, no está autorizada. -se arrodilló ante ella y le acaricio el interior de una de las rodillas.- Abre las piernas más para mí.

Bella obedeció, medio asustada y medio excitada pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

-Éste es tu primer castigo. -Usó el gel del tubo y sacando el tapón del extremo poniéndole gel a fin de que destellara contra la luz suave del cuarto. Levantó su falda y agarró una de las mejillas de su trasero con una mano.- Llevarás puesto este cinturón hasta que te permita quitárselo.

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando colocó la cabeza del tapón en los pliegues arrugados de su coño, lentamente resbalo por el pasándolo hacía su trasero y amablemente empujo el tapón por la ranura del culo, llenándola profundamente. Tuvo que morderse los labios para abstenerse de gemir con mucho gusto.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante e inhaló por la nariz los rizos suaves de su montículo. Su lengua acariciándola, empezó a culebrear a lo largo de su raja, y más humedad inundo su coño así como una emoción rizada que corría a través de su barriga.

-Estas tan caliente y mojada para mí. -Su voz sonó con una nota de satisfacción.

_Bravo, pues no necesitare lubricar el consolador._

Edward metió el consolador de caucho a la fuerza en su coño y Bella se quedó sin aliento ante la intrusión repentina. Casi movió sus manos hacia los hombros de él para agarrarse, pero logró refrenarse a tiempo.

Él sujetó el arnés de cuero alrededor de su cintura, conservado el consolador y el tapón tirante en los huecos de su cuerpo. Ella nunca había sentido nada tan apetecible en su vida, y pensó que se iba a correr en ese momento.

Como si leyera su mente, sus ojos esmeraldas encontraron los de ella, se enderezó y dijo:- No puedes correrte sin mi permiso. ¿Entiendes?

_Bien, Mierda._ Vaciló, pero él estrechó su mirada y se apresuró a ir a decir:- Sí, Amo.

Edward cambió de dirección y caminó a grandes pasos hacia la mesa cargada con comida deliciosa, y se sentó. Ella esperó a que le dijera que se sentara a la mesa, pero en lugar de eso él empezó a llenar su plato, ignorándola. Empezó a decir algo pero cerró de golpe la boca. Su estómago hizo la conversación por ella, gruño tan fuerte que simplemente apostó a que se habría oído a través de las puertas pesadas y fuera en el vestíbulo.

Cuando su plato estuvo lleno, finalmente la miró.- Ven aquí. -Señaló la alfombra que había delante de él.

Bella retuvo sus manos en la espalda y siguió sus instrucciones. Con el tapón en su culo, y el consolador en su coño, sintió como caminaba con un bamboleo. Fue difícil de caminar en estiletes y verse grácil cuando sus orificios estaban rellenos con caucho.

Cuando le alcanzó, él dijo:- Arrodíllate.

Sólo vaciló un momento luego se arrodilló ante él, sintiendo el cambio y el tirón de los tapones dentro de ella.

Él saco el collar negro tachonado de su bolsillo y lo sujetó delante de ella.- Eres mi esclava para el fin de semana, Bella, y llevarás puesto mi collar. -El tono de su voz no admitía discusión.

Apretó los dientes.- Sí, Amo.

Él simplemente dio por supuesto y levantó su pelo largo para poder sujetar el collar alrededor de su cuello. Cuando terminó le atrapó la barbilla con una mano.- Me perteneces este fin de semana.

Los escalofríos de excitación de su tono y la apariencia de sus ojos se estremecieron a través de ella.- Sí, Amo -susurró ella.

-Sin embargo, necesitas una palabra segura. -Su expresión se volvió seria cuando siguió hablando.- Si todo lo que le pido te asusta o está más allá de lo que eres física o mentalmente capaz del soportar, dime la palabra _fin_ y el fin de semana habrá terminado.

Bella tragó saliva. _La palabra fin, la palabra fin._

-El portafolio -susurro ella.

Por un segundo la mirada de Edward se lleno de sorpresa y luego se rió ahogadamente.- Trabajarás. Después de todo, invierte en ti misma este fin de semana.

Bella realmente no había pensado acerca de eso como en un trabajo.

Volvió a su cena. Un vaso de champaña fue antepuesto a su plato con camarón enfriado alrededor del cerco. Sumergió uno en la salsa roja en la mitad del vaso y llevo el bocado hacia la boca de Bella.- Come.

Ella dividió sus labios y tomó un bocado del camarón gigante que le ofreció. El sabor fuerte de limón y del rábano picante llenó su boca junto con el camarón suculento. Conservando sus ojos fijos en ella, él se llevo el camarón a su boca y le dio un bocado antes de sumergirlo en salsa y ofrecérselo a ella otra vez.

Mientras la alimentaba, le acariciaba con los dedos de la otra mano los pezones desnudos. Ella gimió alrededor del mordisco de comida. Dios mío, podría llegar al clímax entre el tapón en su culo, el consolador en su coño, y la forma que la alimentaba, acariciándola.

El bastardo supo exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo.

* * *

Eh aquí un capítulo más. Gracias a todos los que han puesto el fic entre sus favoritos, con alerts o a los reviews! Eso motiva a subir más caps.

Y ya aprovechando el discurso, de nuevo paso a decirles que visiten mis demás historias, y si andan de un humor generoso se pasen por el A Beatles Contest y voten por alguna -o ambas- de mis historias.

**Beatiful Blush**


	4. Chapter 4

Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de Cheyenne McCray.

* * *

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Con Bella de rodillas ante él, Edward estaba pasando apuros para no demostrar su satisfacción ante su sumisión. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado este momento? Incontables, que recordara.

Cada vez que Bella tomaba un pedacito de comida de su mano, su boca suave chupaba ligeramente sus dedos y tuvo que pelear por ocultar sus gemidos. Se veía tan bella con sus pechos en exhibición, y se quedaba con la mirada arriba en él con ese color chocolate primoroso, profundo con el que lo miraba.

En lo que concernía a Edward, la comida duró mucho. Pero tuvo el gusto de ver a Bella retorciéndose en sus pies, y tuvo que recordarle que no tenía su permiso para llegar al clímax.

Cuando termino de cenar y de alimentarla a ella con el último mordisco de la comida, dijo:- Cronometrare para el postre, el cuál tengo la intención de gozar completamente. -Apartó a la fuerza su plato y alcanzado una rebanada de pastel chocolate. Se agachó para retorcer un dedo en su pelo y tiró de él. - Me comerás la polla, con gozo.

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando el bruscamente tiro de su pelo un poco más fuerte, atrayéndola más cerca de él, permitiéndole a ella sentir el dolor y el placer de su control sobre ella. Él abrió sus muslos y la trajo a fin de que se estuviera su cara más próxima a su entrepierna, dónde su polla se tenso para pasar a través de sus pantalones.

Cuando la tuvo donde la quería, Edward soltó su pelo y desabrochó sus pantalones de cuero, cerrados con cremallera hasta abajo. Los pantalones tenían una cremallera que estaba debajo de sus pelotas, que abrió consintiéndole libertad completa y total a su polla.

Su polla y pelotas salieron a chorros de la abertura. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y su lengua lamiendo a lo largo de su labio inferior. Acarició su erección delante de su boca, la cabeza de su eje casi tocando sus labios.

Edward recogió el plato del postre y lo mantuvo muy cercano a ella.- Toma el relleno del pastel y úntalo en mi polla con tus dedos.

En la cara de Bella apareció una sombra bonita de un tono rosado cuando sumergió dos dedos en el postre y recogió una cierta cantidad del relleno. Lanzó hacia delante su erección y observo como ella propagó el relleno de arriba hacia abajo por su longitud. Su mano palpada bien en él y no podría esperar a tener su boca caliente deslizándose sobre su polla.

-Hasta que este cubierto -dijo cuándo ella terminó de esparcir lo que estaba en sus dedos.

Bella sacó a cucharadas más relleno del pastel y se concentró en recubrir su pene hasta que no quedo ningún trozo piel desnuda. Su voz casi se hizo pública en un gruñido cuando él le dijo que lo lamiese.

Con su lengua le dio un golpecito sobre la cabeza de la polla, y él casi tembló ante el placer de esto. Fue todo lo que podía soportar para no permitirles a sus ojos rodar de regreso a su cabeza. Ella continuó, lentamente dándole lametazos con la lengua de arriba abajo por su longitud, lamiendo y chupando cada pedacito del pastel llenándose la boca. Estaba seguro ella le daba juego, balanceándose, para quizá hacerse una paja con los consoladores. Ella aun bajó a sus pelotas y lamió las bolsas que estaban tan duras como nueces.

Cuando terminó de limpiar el postre de su erección, él dijo:- Succiona mi polla.

Sin titubear, Bella se la metió en la boca. Él agarró con fuerza en su puño un puñado de cabello castaño sedoso y la guió para que se la succionase completamente. Ella asocio los pocos ruidos de zumbido con un rebaño o bandada de animales en movimiento cerca de su mente.- No hay vuelta de hoja, bebe -dijo mientras se movía de arriba abajo, trabajando su polla con su mano mientras su lengua le daba un golpecito a lo largo de su longitud.- No te detengas ni un segundo.

Mierda. No iba a ser capaz de aguantar.- Voy a correrme en tu dulce boca, y vas a tragarte cada gota de semen que caiga. -Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva mientras seguía chupando.

-Ven adelante, bebé. -Le dio un masaje a la parte de atrás de su cabeza.- Lo puedes hacer.

Bella chupó más fuerte. -No hay vuelta de hoja. Así sigue así. -Peleó por mantener los ojos abiertos para poder observar a polla deslizándose adentro y fuera de su boca. Empezó a bombear sus caderas con el ritmo de los movimientos de ella.

Su clímax aumentó dentro de él, un infierno rugiente que le tomó como una tormenta de fuego dentro de su cuerpo. Mordió el interior de su mejilla para no gritar, cuando su polla avanzó dando tumbos y su semilla chocó violentamente contra la boca de Bella. Ella no hizo ninguna pausa. En lugar de eso chupó más fuerte y se tragó cada gota que salía de él.

Cuando él ya no podía aguantar más, le cogió con su mano el pelo y estirando de ella para sacar su polla húmeda, que se deslizó de su boca y apretó los dientes para retener su autocontrol.

Mierda. Él nunca había tenido una eyaculación tan impactantemente en toda su vida. Podría jurar que había visto las estrellas detrás de sus ojos.

Bella se chupó los labios, tragándose lo último que Edward había soltado. No lo había echo nunca antes y estaba sorprendida de encontrar que lo había disfrutado. Había sido una conexión entre ella y Edward, una experiencia los había echo más íntimos amigos. Le había sabido a dulce y salado, mixto con el sabor del delicioso pastel. Ella había disfrutado de lamer cada pedacito de su polla.

Le gusto la apariencia que tenía los ojos de Edward ahora mismo. Se habían oscurecido por el ardor y la pasión. Su coño latió, deseaba tener su polla allí en lugar del consolador. Quería que él la follase por el culo también, en lugar del tapón que tan llena la tenia.

Él se levantó y se metió su polla y sus pelotas de vuelta a sus pantalones de cuero. Después cerró la cremallera de sus pantalones, y se detuvo delante de ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Sus pezones desnudos rozaron su camisa playera y sintió el calor de él emanando a todo lo largo de su cuerpo.

-Muy bien, Bella. -Tomó su mano y la condujo a través del cuarto hasta las contrapuertas.- Tienes una boca talentosa.

-Gracias, Amo -dijo ella.

El consolador en su coño y el tapón en su culo la estimulaban con cada movimiento que hacía y desesperadamente pensó que se los quitaría y luego la follaría hasta saciarse.

Su estómago revoloteó cuando abrió las puertas, revelando una cama de cuatro pósteres enormes, junto con bellos muebles que decoraban el dormitorio. El hormigueo en su estómago creció aun de forma más intensa cuando pensó en Edward follándola en esa cama.

La alfombra lujosa borgoña se hundió bajo sus tacones y una brisa ligera movida por un ventilador colgado del techo acarició su piel.

Cuando alcanzaron el centro del cuarto, Edward se detuvo y soltó su mano.- Arrodíllate.

Bella obedeció, pero cuando él dijo:- Descansa tu cara y antebrazos contra de la alfombra y mantén en el aire tu culo. -casi se plantó.

Su mirada se estrechó y rápidamente asumió la posición. El consolador en su coño y el tapón en su culo parecieron hundirse aun más y se mordió el interior del labio para refrenar un gemido. Podía suponerse que la parte trasera de la falda negra corta y ceñida que llevaba no escondería ni un maldito gramo de su trasero.

Oyó a Edward moverse detrás de ella y luego lo siguiente que noto es que estaba arrodillado al lado de ella, arrastrando una bufanda negra de seda sobre su mejilla.

-Voy a vendarte los ojos ahora, mi bebe. -Su tono fue bajo y erótico. Le gustó la forma que él la llamó -su bebé-. Fue una caricia tan sensual viniendo de sus labios.

Edward le coloco la venda sobre los ojos y la ató afianzadamente detrás de su cabeza. Le oyó susurrar otra vez al lado de ella y todos sus sentidos se intensificaron. Oía el sonido de su respiración, los ruidos de pasos suaves de Edward sobre la alfombra, y la suave brisa de aire que provenía del ventilador del techo con un suave silbido. Olía el fresco olor de la alfombra y el perfume de los jugos de su coño fluyendo de entre sus muslos.

Cuando oyó a Edward que se movía hacia ella, todos sus sentidos vinieron en amplitud a ojo avizor. Una sensación de hormigueo se movió errática y ligeramente a lo largo de su columna vertebral y tembló.

Las manos fuertes de Edward le agarraron cada una de las mejillas de su culo y se sobresaltó. Amablemente amasó la carne, hablaba en una voz suave, reconfortante, pero lo que le dijo no la reconfortó en absoluto.

-Bebé, sabes que tengo que castigarte ahora. -Continuó dándole masaje a su trasero mientras hablaba, pero estaba tan asustada por lo que le iba a hacer que la proporción de su miedo se duplicó.

-Con los consoladores has sido castigada por llámame 'bastardo' hace un rato, en lugar de Amo. -Pensó que oía diversión en su voz, pero probablemente lo imaginaba.- Ahora serás castigada por moverte cuando te di instrucciones de permanecer quieta. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí -susurró ella.

-Bella -dijo en un tono preventivo.

-Amo. Sí, Amo.

Continuó agachado sobre ella amansando su trasero, y hablándole en el paciente tono de _que soy un dios._- Me veré forzado a castigarte otra vez la próxima que olvides referirte a mí como Amo.

Bella clavó sus dedos en la alfombra mantener el control de su ego. Esto resultaba ser más duro que lo que se había supuesto.- Sí, Amo.

-Muy bien. -Apartó sus manos de ella y sintió algo deslizarse sobre su piel. Algo diferente que no era la bufanda. Tiras de cuero suaves que le cosquillearon a en la piel y que le provoco que se echara a temblar.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? -Edward lo paso sobre su culo y lo fue bajando hasta llegar en medio de sus muslos, causando más humedad para empapar alrededor del consolador metido en su coño.

Pensó acerca de eso un momento, y luego una burbuja de miedo se levantó dentro de ella.- ¿Un látigo?

-Eso es correcto. -Continuó deslizando el látigo sobre su piel, acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, y de regreso a lo largo de su columna vertebral, y bajando otra vez para rozar nuevamente su culo.- Has sido una chica muy mala, Isabella Swan, y debes ser castigada.

_Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda._ ¿En qué clase de lío se había metido?

Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente tenso mientras continuaba acariciándola, prolongándose el momento de cuando extraería su castigo.- Debería castigarte por provocarme esa vez en la sala de juntas. Por hacerme desearte y nunca darme un momento a solas contigo. ¿Por qué es eso?

Bella tragó saliva y luego sus palabras salieron de su boca a la carrera.- Tuve miedo. Asustada de que vería cuánto te deseaba. Te deseo.

Edward arrastró las tiras de cuero bando entre sus muslos otra vez.- Vale.

¿Qué quiso decir eso?

Pero en el siguiente momento todo pensamiento racional huyó de su mente, cuando el látigo choco con su carne en un golpe repentino y duro. Bella grito, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de notar la primera parte del latigazo, cuando el segundo golpe cayó repentinamente. Picaba. Dolía como el demonio.

Pero entonces el dolor comenzó a cobrar un sentimiento apacible. Comenzó a hacer juego con las sensaciones que ella sentía en su culo y en su coño. Cada golpe repentino aumentó su excitación y comenzó a retorcerse.

-Calma, cariño. -La golpeo mas fuerte con el látigo y ella avanzó dando tumbos hacía adelante.- No puedo detenerme hasta que estés completamente callada.

Bella tembló y mordió el interior de su mejilla tan fuerte que casi gritó del dolor que se causo ella misma. El sabor metálico de sangre llenó su boca, pero no le importó que el dolor sólo acrecentase todas las demás cosas que sentía y la excitara aun más.

Con la venda en los ojos, todas las sensaciones parecían intensificarse más, haciendo todo parecer un poco más extremo. Sus muslos temblaron y su estómago se engarroto con fuerza cuando sintió el comienzo de un orgasmo salvaje y comenzando a correrse.

-No llegues al clímax -dijo el, como si leyera su mente. La azoto otra vez más con el látigo, y esta vez fue aun más duro y fuerte.- Contente o ganarás un castigo más severo.

Mierda. ¿Qué podría ser más severo?

No quería saberlo.

Pero se mantuvo flagelándola. Su culo picando y su mejilla ardió de donde ella la mordía. Comenzó a ver las estrellas detrás de la venda de los ojos negra y una la ola detrás de otra ola de placer se remontó a través de ella, poniéndola más cerca y más cercano a ese borde que se supuso que se cruza.

Y luego él la azoto con el látigo lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarla por el borde. Bella gritó. Su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza y comenzó a rodar encima de su costado. No tenía apenas conciencia de cualquier cosa de lo que ocurría alrededor de ella. Pareció que su mundo entero había explotado. Las estrellas entraban de súbito en su cabeza. Su coño latiendo alrededor del consolador, y su culo contrayéndose alrededor del tapón. Su cuerpo entero fue un orgasmo macizo y grande, y pensó que nunca acabaría.

Cuando comenzó a bajar del cielo, oyó a Edward suspirar antes de que dijera- Cariño, te has ganado por ti misma un nuevo castigo.

* * *

Otro cap! Cuál será el castigo de Bella por haber llegado al clímax? Dejen Reviews si quieren saberlo... Sus comentarios me hacen feliz :)

Gracias a los que leen la historia & dejan sus reviews. Pasen por mis demás historias, comenten & de paso voten por alguna en _A Beatle Contest_!

**Beatiful Blush**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de Cheyenne McCray._

**_Enjoy it!_**

* * *

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**Capítulo Cinco**

En ese momento, a Bella no le podría importar menos la clase de castigo que tuviese en mente para ella. Había tenido el orgasmo más asombroso de su vida. No tuvo otra palabra para describirlo. Simplemente follando con un consolador. A_sombrosa._

Estaba de costado, jadeando, los temblores secundarios todavía agarrando con fuerza y aflojando alrededor de los consoladores en su coño y su culo. Su culo picando como loco y la venda de los ojos se había ido hacia arriba de manera que ella ahora podría ver de un ojo. Su traje de cuero se pegó a su piel de todo el sudor y sintió un chorrito de sudor rodar por un ojo. Estaba tan floja, tan completamente saciada, que un camión pudo haber retumbado a través del cuarto y no habría podido moverse.

Pero entonces alguien más temible que un camión se inclinó delante de ella.

-Levántate, Bella. -dijo el en un tono calmado, y le quito el resto de la venda de los ojos, así es que le podía ver claramente. Tenía cara de enfado.

Se esforzó para ponerse en una posición sentada, lo cual no fue hazaña fácil en absoluto. Sus extremidades temblaron y quiso recostarse en la alfombra increíblemente suave y profunda.

Con esfuerzo se las ingenió para obligar a sus pies a sujetarla y casi tropieza en sus tacones.

-Ven -le dijo Edward cambiando de dirección y caminando a grandes pasos hacía el otro extremo de la habitación donde había otra puerta.

Bella sonrió abiertamente detrás de su espalda. _Me corrí sin su permiso__._

Rápidamente sofocó la sonrisa abierta y se apresuró a seguirle. Simplemente soltó mas gemidos otra vez cuando el consolador y el tapón se movieron dentro de su cuerpo que todavía estaba temblón. Su culo no dejaba de picar, lo cual no ayudó al deseo incontrolable de tener más orgasmos.

Él caminó a grandes pasos hacia otro set de puertas y las empujó para el cuarto de baño más grande que Bella alguna vez había visto. Su cuarto en el centro vacacional exclusivo era bonito, pero podría tener ese cuarto de baño. Los acres de diseño italiano, que enlosaban el suelo eran muy bellos, más gabinetes de caoba y más contrapartes superiores de mármol, y más floreros de flores frescas. Una bañera enorme de remolino ocupaba una esquina del cuarto de baño en la que se podrían sentar al menos a cuatro parejas. Alrededor de eso las plantas se derramaban debajo de arimeces construidos en la pared a fin de que pareciera como si la estación balnearia estuviera en un bosque tropical.

Edward paseó alrededor de una pared de mármol que fluía de gabinetes por todo el baño y Bella vio que era una ducha grande con tres separaciones. Había también grandes ganchos que miraban inusual construidos en la ducha, fuera de los showerheads, y Bella se preguntó para que estaban.

Cuando le alcanzó, Edward tendió la bufanda que él había destinado para una venda de los ojos.- Dame tus muñecas.

-Sí, amo -Le contesto con tanto arrepentimiento como le fue posible.

Edward rápidamente le ató las muñecas y luego la hizo retroceder contra la pared, bajo uno de los ganchos. Levantó sus brazos y atrapó la bufanda en el gancho a fin de que ella prácticamente colgaba de el. Sus pechos atrajeron de inmediato la atención de Edward hacia ellos. Pellizcó y tiró de ambos pezones, y los comenzó a rodar entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, duro lo suficiente como para causar que ella se quedase sin aliento.

-Mi chica pícara -Le susurro- ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

-¿Es que una interrogación retórica, um, amo? -Mordió su labio, esperando que no percibiese su desliz en hablar sin permiso.

-_Cheeky_ -Trató de alcanzar las cuerdas del corsé de ella y comenzó a desenlazarlas.- Ésta no es la sala de juntas, bebé. No hay negociaciones aquí. Haces lo que diga; me sirves y te ocupas de mí placer. Esa es tu meta. ¿Entiendes?

Bella inclinó la cabeza.- Sí, Amo.

Edward enfocó su atención en desabrochar su corsé y lanzarlo a un lado, dejándola desnuda de cintura hacía arriba. Pero entonces abrió la cremallera de su falda, dejándola caer alrededor de sus tobillos hasta que ella estaba vestida sólo con el arnés del consolador de cuero y estiletes, el collar de cuero todavía alrededor de su cuello.

-Te ves deliciosa así como así -Puso en le suelo el arnés sacándolo de su cintura, su dedo de entre los pechos de ella.- Pero no queremos arruinar el cuero o tus zapatos, así que tendremos que perderlos.

Le quitó el collar, y Bella se sintió extrañamente desnuda sin él, si bien estaba ya desnuda.

Sus dedos talentosos vagaron por su cuerpo, tentándola cuando lentamente desenganchó el arnés. Bella casi alzó la voz por el alivio. Pero sintió un vació repentino por la pérdida de la estimulación cuando los consoladores estaban distantes, fuera de su cuerpo.

Después se inclinó y le sacó sus estiletes, dándole un masaje a cada pie después de quitar el zapato. Cuando terminó, ella colgaba del gancho, los dedos de los pies apenas tocando el piso de ladrillo fresco. Sus brazos dolían de estar colgada de ellos. Se sintió repentinamente pequeña y vulnerable, la forma que él estaba parado allí, completamente vestido, y la observaba presentando una apariencia oscura en su cuerpo y cara.

Edward doblo los brazos sobre su pecho y estudió el cuerpo delicioso de Bella. Su pelo bastante negro colgado en ondas por encima del hombro y su cuerpo delgado mendigando ser tocado. Él una vez había oído su punto de vista de que estaba muy flaca, pensó que estaba desquiciada. Era perfecta.

Su mirada fija viajó sobre sus senos pequeños, firmes, bajando para su cintura estrecha, y hacia adelante para el triángulo de pelo oscuro entre sus muslos. Y sus largas piernas que siempre había amado.

Bravo, la tenía donde siempre la había querido.

Edward se quito playera y desechó sus pantalones de cuero. Todo el tiempo, tenía la mirada fija en Bella, nunca vacilando. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron en la vista de su polla muy erecta, y avanzó dando tumbos contra su abdomen cuando de forma deliberada e invitadora ella se dio un golpecito en los labios con la lengua.

Sí, era una chica muy mala. Y él iba a gozar cada minuto de su castigo.

Pasó rozando a Bella como si fuese a colocase detrás en la ducha y ella dio un suspiro suave cuando su brazo puso ásperos sus pezones.

Dejó correr el agua hasta que estuviese en una temperatura acomodadamente caliente, luego desenganchó el showerhead y empezó rociar la piel de Bella con él, evitando su pelo, antes de dejar a un lado el showerhead otra vez.

Edward agarró una esponja y la enjabonó con gel perfumado en jazmín.- Tienes un cuerpo tan bello. –dijo cuando empezó a lavarla. Empezó en su cuello, ella inclinó la cabeza y dio un gemido suave.

Lentamente se abrió camino por su cuerpo, cuidadosamente enjabonando en cada pulgada suya. Bella gimió otra vez cuando le lavó los pechos y puso una atención especial para sus pezones, para asegurarse que estaban más que sensibilizados.

-¿Es esto mi castigo, amo? -Bella preguntó su voz jadeante cuando alcanzó los rizos suaves del montículo de ella.

-No aun no es el final. -Resbaló un dedo en sus pliegues y acarició su clítoris, le agradó su respuesta temblorosa.

Bella supo que Edward intencionalmente la volvía loca. Dios mío, se sintió tan bien al hacerle levantar su cuerpo con tal esmero. Deseó que sus manos estuvieran libres para que pudiera tocarlo a él, y lavar su hermoso cuerpo energético de la misma forma que lavaba el de ella. Le gustaron sus músculos muy duros que la rozaban por la espalda cuando activó el doblez de sus bíceps, la concentración en sus características masculinas. En parte no podría creer que estaba en el club, haciendo de esclava de Edward para el fin de semana.

Esto debe partir rumbo a algunas reuniones interesantes de la junta una vez que estuvieran en la realidad.

Cuando terminó de enjabonar su cuerpo, dejó a un lado la esponja y otra vez se encargó del showerhead. Le enjuagó el jabón, restregándole palmas sobre su piel. Se detuvo para esconder en la palma de la mano sus senos, y Bella se retorció en su toque sensual. Pero cuando alcanzó su clítoris todavía sensibilizado, lo acarició aun más fuerte que antes, casi se corre otra vez.

-Abre tus piernas. -Empujó sus muslos mientras hablaba.

-Sí, Amo. -Bella hizo lo mejor posible, visto que ella estaba colgando de un gancho y sus dedos del pie apenas tocaban el suelo de la ducha.

Edward hizo a un lado los labios de su coño con una mano y trajo el showerhead entre sus muslos. Bella alzó la voz en la percepción de las duchas palpitantes en contra de su coño. Podría sentir otro orgasmo construyéndose, y estaba dispuesta a apostar a que sería uno poderoso.

Comenzó a temblar, Edward apartó el showerhead de su coño, y su cuerpo se estremeció por la pérdida repentina de estimulación.

-Bella -Su voz estaba llena de reproche cuando se levantó y la obligó a cambiar de dirección a fin de que su espalda fuera hacia él. Afortunadamente, la forma en que tenía, anudada la bufanda y colocada en el gancho, libro a sus muñecas del dolor. Pero su cuerpo fue otra historia. A ella le dolió estar colgada de sus brazos, así también lo desea y comenzaba a sentir luz con membrete.

-Me encanta tu cabello. -dijo Edward después de que le diese la vuelta a fin de que su espalda estuviera hacia él. Paso los dedos a través de su pelo y Bella suspiró.- ¿Sabes cuántas veces te he imaginado desnuda, a horcajadas sobre mí, con tu pelo deslizándose a través de mi piel?

Ella no había tenido ni idea.- ¿Realmente? No quiero decir, Amo.

-Venga, bebe. -Continuó pasando sus dedos por su pelo de un modo que le hizo querer gemir.- Excepto que esto no es todo lo que he imaginado.

La dejó por un momento y lo siguiente que oyó fue la aspersión de la ducha y el agua caliente se lanzó a través de su pelo. Cuando estuvo mojado, él empezó a enjabonar su pelo, dándole masajes a su cuero cabelludo.

-He imaginado que estabas atada en mi cama mientras te follaba hasta la muerte. -Su masaje se intensificó y en el mismo momento el coño de Bella recibía con humedad sus palabras.- Te he imaginado aquí, caminando desnuda al lado de mí a través del centro vacacional mientras otros hombres admiraban tu cuerpo, y si escojo a alguien más que alguna vez nos tocara, a ti pero a mí no.

Bella se calmó.- ¿No me harías hacer eso?

-Te has ganado otro castigo, bebe -Empezó a enjuagar el jabón de su pelo.- Te expresaste públicamente de nuevo y no me dirigiste la palabra correctamente.

Bella se combó en contra de sus brazos.- Lo siento, Amo.

-No te puedo dejar lograr evadir toda responsabilidad. ¿Entiendes, o no?

Ella suspiró.- Sí, Amo.

-Bien -Le dio la espalda y alcanzó a desatar la bufanda haciéndola salir del gancho.

Cuando la soltó, le dio masaje a sus brazos doloridos hasta sus muñecas y le sonrió.- Es tu turno de lavarme.

_Con mucho gusto._- Sí, Amo.

Usó el showerhead en él, disfrutando de cómo el agua perlaba y abrillantaba su piel de color bronceado. Cuando terminó, le enjabonó a fondo, explorando cada pulgada de su cuerpo excitante. Quería follarle, pasar sus uñas por su espalda, e hincar el diente en su hombro. Lo quería duro y rápido inexplorado.

Cuando alcanzó su polla estaba muy erecta, estaba de rodillas y quiso deslizar su boca sobre él otra vez, para saborearle. Pero cuando le contempló, él negó con la cabeza.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro pequeño y continuó lavándole las piernas, luego se movió detrás de él para restregarse sus muslos atléticos. Después de que le enjuagó, le lavó la cabeza. No fue fácil pues era más alto, pero se las ingenió para alcanzarle.

Cuando terminaron de darse una ducha, Edward los secó con toalla a ambos, luego la guió desnuda hacia el tocador que había en el cuarto de baño donde procedió a peinar su pelo. Sus mejillas ardieron de deseo cuando ella estudio su imagen a través de espejo, estaba desnudo y se concento en sus características misteriosamente sustanciosas. Fue un momento tan íntimo, con él peinándole, que ella sintió un revoloteo en su corazón.

Una vez que su pelo colgaba lacio por su espalda, cada enredo peinado, Edward inclino sus dedos a través de su pelo alborotándolo y dándole una apariencia desordenada y erótica. Cuando acabo, la escolto de vuelta al dormitorio.

-Mañana serás castigada por llegar al clímax sin mi permiso. -La condujo a la cama. Por un momento Bella sintió excitación por poder acorrucarse al lado de Edward en la cama mientras dormían, pero entonces él se arrodilló y saco una cama de ruedas de debajo la cama grande.

Su corazón cayó y le envió una mirada envenenada a Edward.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero me has desobedecido. Dormirás aquí esta noche, y mañana si te lo has ganado, podrás acostarte en la cama conmigo.

Bella clavó los ojos en él. ¡El bastardo! Pero cuando los ojos de Edward se ensombrecieron, se tragó su cólera y dijo- Sí, Amo.

Se metió en la cama, bajo las sabanas. Él se arrodilló al lado de ella y le dio un beso en la frente.- No trates de llegar al clímax esta noche. -Acaricio ligeramente su hombro a través de la manta.- Lo sabré y te ganarás otro castigo.

Bella casi gimió cuando se fue de su lado. Se olvidó de esa idea.

* * *

Otro cap más! Dedicado a todas(os) los que dejan sus reviews, alerts, etc, etc... Gracias gente!

Ya saben los invito a pasarse por mis demás historias & obvio a que dejen reviews si les gustan!

**Beatiful Blush**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de Cheyenne McCray._

* * *

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**Capítulo Seis**

Edward se despertó cuando el brillo de sol comenzó a deslizarse por las tablillas de madera caoba de las persianas del dormitorio. Sosteniéndose en un codo, miró con atención sobre el lado de la cama hacia la cama donde Bella estaba durmiendo, y la estudió.

Qué mujer tan bella. Su cabello castaño estaba rizado y enredado alrededor de su cabeza, hebras de pelo caían a través de su cara y a lo largo de la curva de su cuello. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus pestañas oscuras posadas contra su piel clara. Las sabanas reposaban sobre sus caderas, y su polla se endureció en la vista de un pecho y su pezón arrugado. Un suspiro leve se libró de sus labios llenos y ella se movió en su sueño, restregándose los muslos uno contra otro como para apaciguar la necesidad que tenia allí.

Sonrió al pensar lo que tenía planificado para su hoy. Ella podía plantarse, pero estaba seguro de que se enfrentaría al reto. Era animosa y fogosa, y no solía echarse atrás fácilmente. El hecho que se sometiera a él era asombroso en sí mismo.

Edward no supo cuánto tiempo la había estado observado, bebiendo de la vista de su cuerpo, cuándo sus párpados se agitaron. Estaba ligeramente aturdida y confundida cuando al abrir los ojos le contempló, pero entonces el sonrojo más bonito subió hacia sus mejillas.

-Buenos días, Bebe -Dijo suavemente.

Ella se cubrió su boca cuando dio un bostezo pequeño.- Buenos días, Edw… Um, Amo.

-Buena chica -Se levanto de la cama, dejando la manta y la sabana deslizarse por su cuerpo desnudo. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron, su mirada viajo en dirección a su erección que era gigantesca, decidió. Esto iba a ser de caramba, haciéndole a ella esperar y haciéndose a sí mismo esperar. Pero iba a ser muy bueno cuando finalmente la tomara.

Edward fue al armario guardarropa cuando Bella se levantaba de la cama pequeña.

-Tengo algo que me gustaría que lleves puesto hoy.

Bella pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello, y lo miró con ojos todavía pesados de sueño.- Sí, amo. -habló entre dientes como si habla para sus pies y emocionada para a él. Caminó como si le doliera el cuerpo y él juró que oyó un gemido pequeño de deseo. Apenas se abstuvo de sonreír. Ella iba a estar tan excitada hoy, que para cuando él la follase, iba a ser un infierno de orgasmo para los dos.

Cuándo le alcanzó, Edward le preguntó:- ¿Disfrutaste el arnés ayer?

Bella inclinó su cabeza como si le contemplase.- ¿Quieres que conteste honestamente, amo?

Inclinó la cabeza.- Por supuesto.

-Me desterró de mi mente, amo -Se recorrió fácilmente su cintura para sus muslos.- Me siento tan mal que podría gritar.

Edward casi reía.- Eso es parte de tu castigo.

Bella suspiró.- Sí, Amo.

-Mi preocupación ahora -Dijo él mientras se volvía a medias hacia el armario guardarropa- es el castigo de hoy por llegar al clímax sin permiso anoche.

Una expresión preocupada cruzó los bellos rasgos de Bella, pero no dijo nada.

Él saco una caja de lencería del armario que contenía algo especial que había comprado simplemente para Bella cuando había hecho su reserva para el fin de semana. Cuando Ángela Weber le había dejado caer que Bella estaría aquí, Edward se había asegurado que ella fuera de él para el fin de semana.

Le dio una caja elegante a Bella.- Me gustaría verte con esto.

Arqueando la ceja, tomó la caja entonces la coloco sobre la cama y la abrió. Envuelto en tejido fino en el papel estaba un sostén de flexión de cuero, una falda diminuta de cuero, y un collar claveteado en diamantes de cuero junto con una correa.

El corazón de Bella se hundió cuando saco la correa de la caja. _Oh._ _Dios mío._ Iba realmente a ponerle la correa.

Lanzo su mirada para él y él le regalo esa devastadora sonrisa erótica tan suya.- Ponte la ropa, bebé.

-Esto no es lo que yo conozco como ropa. -masculló Bella.

Edward levantó una ceja.- ¿Perdóname?

-Nada, Amo. -Bella dejó caer su mirada hacia la ropa.- Me meteré calladamente en estas cosas. -Gesticuló para el cuarto de baño.- Necesito usar el cuarto de baño. ¿Puedo cambiarme allí dentro?

Dio una inclinación de cabeza.- No olvides los tacones. Están todavía en el cuarto de baño, cerca de la ducha. Siéntete en libertad para usar cualquiera de los suministros. Están aquí simplemente para ti.

Bella pensó que estaba tratando de silenciar una sonrisa. El bastardo, se daba una buena gozada por esto. A ella le pateaba.

Recogió la caja con las prendas de cuero y entro en el cuarto de baño antes de que él cambiase de idea. Cerró las puertas grandes de caoba detrás de ella, y luego se apoyó contra ellas.

Oh, carajo. Estaba en espera de dificultades hoy, y lo sabía.

Después de que acabó, usó el cepillo que Edward había usado en su cabello anoche para peinarlo. Peino con energía dándole brillo a las ondas sobre sus hombros desnudos, y lo deslizó a través de su espalda desnuda, como una caricia. Encontró un paquete nuevo de brillo para los labios y el colorete conferenciando sobre el tocador, lo cual fue todo lo que ella alguna vez usó de cualquier manera, y asumió que eso es lo que había querido decir Edward cuando le dijo que hiciera como cuando estaba en casa.

Cuando terminó de retocarse, se puso rápidamente la falda diminuta de cuero y se encogió de miedo. El sinsentido. ¿Él no iba a hacerle salir fuera de la habitación y exhibirse en público, le gusta esto, a él?

Después vino el sostén de flexión que hizo que los pechos se le levantan tan en alto y que veían como si estuviesen en el aire y fueran a ser servidos en una bandeja. Encontró sus tacones exactamente donde los habían dejado anoche, y cuando se los puso, estuvo segura de que parecía una artista de striptease, o peor aún, una prostituta.

Finalmente, sacó el collar y la correa de la caja. Eran del mismo cuero negro flexible que la falda diminuta y el sostén, se sentía suave contra de su mano. Aspirando profundamente, agarró con fuerza ambos en su puño. ¿Puede que si ella fuera como un perrito grande que persigue a su amo sin discernimientos, se privaría de torturarla?

Bravo, correcto.

Mientras Bella se preparaba, Edward se vistió. El desayuno llegó y fue servido en la suite. Se sonrió cuando recordó la vergüenza de Bella la noche antes, cuándo se sirvió la cena y ella no llevaba puesto nada virtualmente.

El olor al embutido, los huevos revueltos, y los panqueques llenaron el cuarto, junto con el perfume persistente de Bella.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y entro en el dormitorio, Edward llevaba puesto solo sus pantalones de cuero. Su barbilla en alto, su cabello castaño fluyendo entre los hombros, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labio brillantes. Infiernos, su cuerpo aproximadamente estaba hecho para que cayera de rodillas ante ella. La falda corta y los tacones hacían que sus piernas se vieran más largas, y ese sostén. Dios mío, él quiso arrancárselo a bocados y comérsela.

Apretó los dientes, tratando de vencer su erección y no teniendo ninguna suerte con eso. Se había vestido de pantalones de cuero negros cómodos y una camisa acordonada de cuero, ambos en el mismo cuero suave como el traje excitante de Bella.

Su voz salió en tono gravemente ronca cuando habló, y mentalmente se lo reprochó.- ¿El collar?

A Bella se le puso piel de gallina y levantó su mano.- Aquí, Amo.

Le hizo señales para que se acercara a él y su polla latió al ver el balanceo de sus caderas y el rebote de sus pechos en sus hondas diminutas de cuero.

Le quito el collar que llevaba en la mano.- Date la vuelta, bebé.

-Sí, Amo -dijo Bella quedamente, y obedeció.

Empujó su cabello sobre un hombro, le puso el diamante y el suave collar de cuero en su cuello. Cuando le dio la espalda, la Anilla de Trinca de platino resplandeció al sol que entraba a través de las ventanas. Tomo la correa de su mano, y vio el destello de luz de fuego en los ojos de ella cuando levanto el broche de presión para su cuello. Una mejilla fue succionada, y estaba seguro se mordía el interior para abstenerse de decirle exactamente donde se podía poner la correa.

-¿Sabes por qué está siendo castigada, Bella? -Preguntó, cuando paso la correa por la Anilla de Trinca.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento luego los abrió para encontrar su mirada.- Por desobedecerle, Amo. Por llegar al clímax sin su permiso.

Él sujetó el final de la correa en una mano y pasó sus nudillos a través de su mejilla con su otra mano. Ella tembló bajo su caricia.- Sabes que tengo que castigarte. Recuerda eso hoy.

Bella visiblemente tragó saliva.- Sí, Amo.

Le echo el cabello detrás de los hombros a fin de que sus pechos fueran claramente visibles.- Vamos a disfrutar de las buenas costumbres del club. Cogeré tu correa y caminarás detrás a un paso en que la correa no sea demasiado tensa ni demasiado suelta. En mi presencia y delante de otros invitados, debes conservar tus ojos abatidos. No debes mirar a nadie directamente, a menos que ellos se dirijan a ti. -Mantuvo un tono intencionalmente severo y su rostro serio.- Cuando estés en presencia de otro Dom, debes mantener bajos los ojos y le debes dar al Dom un arco leve de tus hombros.

Por un segundo vio una luz tenue de cólera o frustración en sus ojos, pero bajo la cabeza.- Sí, Amo.

Le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cara para mirarla otra vez a los ojos. La luz tenue se fue y su expresión fue de renuncia.- Esa es mi bebé. -Poso sus labios sobre los de ella y ella dio un suspiro contra su boca.- Sé una buena chica y no tendré que castigarte aun más.

-Sí, Amo -susurró ella.

Le dirigió una sonrisa taimada.- Bien. Ahora desayunemos.

Bella no estaba segura de lo que él tenía en mente, pero le siguió hacia la mesa, la correa ligeramente floja en su cuello. Sus tobillos bambolearon un poco en sus estiletes, se sintió expuesta y vulnerable con la escasa ropa que llevaba.

Él se sentó en la silla solitaria ante la mesa, la cual estaba situada a fin de que quedara de cara a ella. Colocó la correa sobre su regazo, y gesticuló para que se arrodillase entre sus muslos. Bella refrenó un suspiro cuando se arrodillo. _Aquí vamos otra vez._

Sólo que esta vez inmediatamente desabrochó sus pantalones de cuero y saco su erección. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon.

La agarro por el pelo, para que su cara se pusiera delante de su polla a la fuerza.- Quiero que me la chupes mientras desayuno.

La mandíbula de Bella se cayó, y él aprovechó esta oportunidad para deslizar su polla entre sus labios.

-No hay vuelta de hoja, cariño. -Él seguía agarrando con una mano su pelo mientras forzaba su cabeza tan profundo como le podía tomar.

Al principio estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer cualquier cosa, pero cuando él dijo:- Bella -en ese tono preventivo, empezó a lamer y a succionarle en serio. Usó una mano para acariciar sus pelotas, mientras su otra mano trabajaba con su polla. Se encontró disfrutando de tenderle en su boca, su dureza resbalaba a través de sus dedos, el sabor de él en su lengua.

Edward sonrió mientras cogía un pedacito de embutido y se lo metía en la boca. Se sentía bien haciendo que Bella se la chupase al principio de la mañana. Mantuvo a raya su orgasmo mientras comía. Ella hizo sonidos pequeños de placer y canturreaba a lo largo de su longitud, lo cual le puso más cerca y más rápido de llegar al clímax que había intentado retrasar. Agarró con fuerza el vaso de zumo de naranja que tenia en la mano y observó a su polla llegar a una nueva casa, en la boca de Bella. Fue demasiado.

Su clímax le atravesó como una pelusa atravesada en su garganta. Apretó los dientes y el vaso de zumo traqueteó sobre el mantel cuando lo agarró, mientras peleaba para abstenerse de gritar.

Cuando lo último del semen cayó en su boca, tomó la correa y estiro de ella hacia arriba, obligándola a detenerse. Bella le contempló, lamiendo el resto de sus labios. Agarro el vaso de zumo y echo hacia tras el cabello que Bella tenía delante de los ojos.

-¿Disfrutaste con tu desayuno, bebe? -Le pregunto.

Bella le lanzo una sonrisa azuzadora.- El embutido es siempre bueno por la mañana.

* * *

Uff! Que tal, eh? Meresco reviews? Hey, y para que vean que ando de buenas -y dado que el lunes ya voy a entrar a la escuela- les subiré el siguiente cap... pero dejen reviews, ba?

_Los escritores -o en este caso adaptadores- hacen felices a los lectores con sus historias, los lectores hacen felices a los escritores -adaptadores- con sus reviews... hagan feliz a esta humilde escritora -buuueno, adaptadora- con sus lindos comentarios! ;)_

**Beatiful Blush**


	7. Chapter 7

Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen... pero eso ya lo sabían.

_**So... Enjoy It!**_

* * *

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**Capítulo Siete**

Después de alimentar a Bella mezcló huevos, el embutido, y los panqueques y como se arrodillo ante él, Edward le ordenó que se acercarse. Tiró de su correa.- Ahora apostaremos por un paseo, bebe.

La humillación quemó las mejillas de Bella cuando Edward la saco del cuarto, hacia el vestíbulo. Dios mío, nunca había estado tan cerca de pasar vergüenza en toda su vida como en ese momento. La guiaba por la correa, quiso que se la tragara la tierra cada vez que pasaban otros Doms y los que fungen como substitutos. Ninguno de los que fungen como substitutos estaba atado con una correa como ella. Conservó su mirada baja según las instrucciones de Edward, evitando mirar a alguien a los ojos. Esa era una regla de la que se alegraba. Seguramente se moría de vergüenza si alguien en el centro vacacional la reconociera.

Por supuesto eso conducía a la pregunta de por qué estaba aquí.

El aire fresco pasó sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo. Con la falda diminuta, su culo estaba completamente al descubierto, por delante apenas cubriendo el triángulo de vello entre sus muslos. El sostén rozando sensualmente contra sus pezones, y sus pechos parecía que iban a escapar de sus confines. A pesar de su nerviosismo, caminar con prácticamente nada puesto delante de desconocidos era en cierta forma excitante. Sus pezones se quedaron duros como bombones de gelatina azucarada, y sus jugos remojaron la tira de cuero de su diminuta tanga.

Edward subió con aplomo la escalera que llevaban a la sala de descanso que era grande y elegante. Sus botas retumbaron contra los suelos de mármol, y los estiletes de Bella hicieron clic con cada paso. Por el rabillo del ojo, veía las miradas apreciativas de Doms y unos cuantos de los que fungen como substitutos. Un Dom categóricamente la miró de reojo y su mirada hizo que su piel se calentara.

Se enderezó, intentaba guardar la calma a gran altura, y evitar contacto visual. Maldecida si había dejado que alguien la dominase y la llevase así.

Atravesaron andando por el cuarto, directo al laberinto de salón, lleno de hombres, y personas de todo tipo charlando. Los que fungen como substituto en estados diversos de ropa y desvestidos permaneciendo cerca de sus amos. No se sintió tan mal acerca de su casi desnudez, considerando lo que una cierta cantidad de mujeres y hombres llevaban puesto o no llevaban puesto.

Siguió el paso de Edward directo a las puertas de caoba, y saliendo a un bello paraíso. Bella no podía evitar echar una mirada llena de admiración al jardín. Llegaron a lo que parecía un jardín secreto, con emparrados de vides por todos lados y por encima de ellos, trenzas con púrpura y rosas floreciendo. Una fuente grande arrojaba duchas en el aire, golpeteando como lluvia en la piscina. La luz del sol moteó las losas, y las sillas con almohadas colocadas alrededor de mesas a todo lo largo del cenador. Los hombres y las mujeres pereceaban a todo lo largo del área, manoseándose, besándose, y más.

Se abrieron paso por el cenador, Bella vio que había un soldado en las pocas esquinas por donde las parejas –o las grandes fiestas– podían escaparse, y podían disfrutar una cierta cantidad de buenas costumbres del centro vacacional.

Edward la indujo en un escondrijo, con tres bancos acolchados en cuero en forma de U. Él se deslizó encima de uno de los bancos y palmeó su rodilla, indicando que quería que se sentara sobre su regazo.

La cara de Bella todavía latiendo caliente por la expedición del cuarto hacía el cenador, y agradeciendo finalmente estar en alguna parte privada con Edward. Nada en la sala de juntas, la oficina, o su vida, la había preparado para ver gente prácticamente desnuda delante de otras personas, con correas, y que les daban golpecitos a la mínima que hicieran mal.

Edward extendió sus brazos.- Ven aquí, bebé.

-Sí, Amo. -Bella se deslizó encima de su regazo. Al principio estaba tensa, pero en su aproximación, se relajó en contra de él. Su camisa de cuero suave como la mantequilla y sus pantalones que la rozaban eróticamente por toda la piel desnuda.

-¿Has visto cómo te han mirado los otros hombres y mujeres? -Acaricio su labio inferior con el dedo índice.- Te deseaban, pero eres toda mía, y haré lo que quiera hacer contigo.

Su voz salió baja y como la de un perro esquimal cuando ella contesto- Sí, Amo.

-Te ves tan extremadamente excitante. – Edward arrastró su dedo hasta el nicho de su garganta y luego sobre una copa del sostén de cuero.- Quiero saborear lo qué otros sólo pueden soñar tener.

Edward bajo la copa del sostén y su pecho brotó rápidamente, el pezón endureciéndose automáticamente por el aire fresco. Agachó la cabeza y colocando su boca caliente sobre su pezón tenso, ella gimió al sentirlo tan exquisito. Mientras él chupaba, soltó su otro seno completamente dejándolo al descubierto. Ella pensó que alguien podía irrumpir allí, pero en ese momento todo lo importante fueron su boca y sus manos en ella.

Y cuando él deslizó una mano bajando por su abdomen, ella contuvo el aliento hasta que ahueco su coño a través del cuero suave. Deslizó un dedo bajo la tira cubriéndole su coño y deslizando el dedo en sus pliegues mojados. Bella alzó la voz cuando empujó dentro de ella su dedo, introduciéndolo en su canal de la forma que quería que su polla entrara rápidamente en ella.

-Bella -Se quejó levantando su cabeza. Poso sus labios sobre los de ella.- Me gusta que estés tan mojada cuando te toco. Puedo suponerme qué también va a ser así cuando te folle. Una vez que te lo hayas ganado.

Dios mío, ella le quería _ahora._

-¿Qué…? -Gimió otra vez cuando metió tres dedos a la fuerza en ella esta vez.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Amo?

-Ganártelo, bebe. -Sus labios se movieron hacía a su oreja.- Tienes que obedecer mis órdenes, seguir el protocolo, hacer todo lo que te pido y complacerme completamente. Y luego podrás tener mi polla dentro de ti. Te follaré hasta que grites que pare.

Bella se estremeció de la combinación de las palabras eróticas, sus pechos expuestos al aire fresco, y sus dedos empujando en su coño. Su clímax estaba llegando, viniendo como una tormenta.

-¿Puedo correrme, Amo? -Preguntó apenas sin poder respirar.

-No -Él no flojeó en los golpes que le daba en el coño.- Es parte de tu entrenamiento aprender a refrenar tu placer para el mío. -Sus labios lamieron su lóbulo, y su voz fue apenas un murmullo.- Tu responsabilidad es ver que estoy completamente complacido. Y ahora mismo me complace tocarte a así.

Dios mío, iba simplemente a explotar si seguía tocándola. Peleó por refrenar su liberación, un temblor de músculos y sudor recubriéndole la piel. Cuando él finalmente saco los dedos de su coño, ella se apoyo en él con alivio.

Él subió la mano hasta su boca e inhaló por la nariz.- Juro que hueles muy bien, Bebe. -Se metió los dedos en la boca y saboreó sus jugos.- y sabes… -dijo después de chuparse los dedos- tan bien.

Bella tembló. Se podía oler a si misma, un perfume mixto con su almizcle masculino y la fragancia dulce de las flores que había encima y alrededor de ellos. Estaban en un paraíso y era sólo de ellos dos.

Se calmó cuando oyó voces y el sonido de ruido de pasos. Un hombre primoroso y dos mujeres redondearon la esquina y entraron en el escondrijo pequeño. Bella trató de marcharse dando media vuelta y echar bruscamente hacia arriba su sostén, pero Edward la paró.

-Bella –dijo en ese tono preventivo.- ¿Necesito castigarte más?

-No, Amo. -masculló, conservando sus ojos bajos y evitando mirar al hombre y las mujeres que entraban.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que las dos mujeres llevaban correas, sus ojos bajos, pero sin expresiones desafortunadas en sus caras bonitas. En lugar de eso miraron favorablemente los pechos de Bella. Las esclavas llevaban tops de cuero dejando al descubierto sus vientres, escasas bragas, y botas altas hasta el muslo.

El hombre sonrió, sus ojos repasándola de una forma que hizo que Edward la levantara de su regazo y la obligó a pasar por delante del trío, antes de mudarse al quiosco de al lado.

-Edward -El hombre le estrecho la mano y Edward se la tomo con una sonrisa.

-Jacob -contestó él.- Justo a tiempo.

La mirada de Bella subió rápidamente para mirar Edward. Rápidamente bajó su mirada otra vez, sus mejillas ardiendo con un fuego incontrolado.

Edward clavo su mirada en ella.- Dale la bienvenida al Maestro Jacob, Bella.

Ella hizo un movimiento de hombros.- Es un placer conocerlo, Amo Jacob.

-Tu esclava es preciosa -Él extendió la mano pellizcado un pezón de Bella, y retorciéndolo entre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

Bella se quedó sin aliento y dio un paso atrás, su mirada subiendo rápidamente para encontrar la de él.- ¡Alto!

Inmediatamente ella se percató su error cuando Edward y el otro Dom la miraron, dándole la impresión de que ella había cometido un error garrafal.

El Dom retorció su pezón más fuerte, y luego la liberó mirando hacia Edward.

Bella bajo su mirada y él suspiró.- Pídele Perdón al Maestro Jacob.

Quería nada más que abofetearlos a los dos por el sinsentido y borrarles es aspecto general dominador directamente de sus caras.

En lugar de eso conservó sus ojos bajos y masculló- Mis disculpas, Amo Jacob.

-Por supuesto, el castigo estará en orden. –Edward canalizó con su mirada al Amo Jacob.

Jacob se giro hacia sus dos esclavas tendiéndoles la mano.- Látigo -Una de las mujeres le dio un látigo tejido con tiras de cuero que la intimidaron mucho más que el que Edward había usado en ella.

-Da la vuelta. -dijo Amo Jacob.- Coloca tus manos en el respaldo del banco y presénteme tu trasero para el castigo.

Bella tembló de indignación con el mero pensamiento del Dom dándole latigazos a ella. Con una mirada a Edward, supo que no tenía otra opción.

A menos que ella quisiese anunciar en alta voz la palabra segura. ¿Lo haría, sin embargo? ¿Esta parte no era de su fantasía? ¿Esto sería lo peor de todo?

Lentamente empezó a mirar hacia el banco y agarrándose en de la parte de atrás, clavó sus uñas en el respaldo acolchado. Los músculos a todo lo largo de su cuerpo se tensaron mientras esperaba ese primer golpe. Sus pechos desnudos colgando, y la diminuta falda le presentó su trasero desnudo al Dom.

Avanzó dando tumbos cuando sintió una mano llena de callos restregarse en su trasero y supo de inmediato que era el Amo Jacob. No podría creer que Edward dejara que otro hombre la tocara.

-Una Esclava bella, Edward. -Murmuro el hombre, y oyó el deseo en su voz.- ¿Hacemos un intercambio? Lauren y Jessica ambas pueden ser tuyas por una noche.

Bella se puso tensa inmediatamente. ¡No se atrevería!

-Quizá. -dijo Edward, y Bella casi le gritó.

¿Cómo rechazaría el desafió de intercambiarla por una noche? ¿Delatándola?

Al momento siguiente un latigazo desgarró todo pensamiento racional de su mente. Bella alzó la voz por el dolor agudo, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ni un sonido. -dijo Edward en un tono preventivo.

Hubo un sonido crujiente y luego Edward movió una pelota amarilla brillante delante de su cara.- Muerde esto.

Bella vaciló sólo un segundo antes de hincar el diente en la pelota suave. Una piel de animal del látigo golpeo en la otra mejilla de su trasero y habría gritado otra vez si no hubiera sido por la pelota de goma en su boca. El aguijón increíble de cada latigazo cayó con precisión por sus asentaderas y muslos. Para su sorpresa, el dolor comenzó a convertirse en un tipo de placer. Asombrosamente, su coño se puso mojado y sus pezones en los que sintió cosquillas, le gustaba a sus mejillas del trasero. ¡Y estaba lista para correrse otra vez!

Los latigazos se detuvieron y se estremeció de alivio. Noto que una mano acariciaba sus asentaderas, y esta vez supo que era la mano de Edward.

Se apoyó cerca de su oreja y le dijo:- Muy bien, cariño. Ahora compórtate y has lo que te mando si quieres estar en mi cama y no en la del Amo Jacob.

Saco la pelota de su boca y la cogió del brazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-Sí, Amo. -Estaba al borde ya sea categóricamente de llorar o llegando al clímax, pero no quiso dar la palabra segura. Quería llevar a cabo esto, pero si él trataba de delatarla la daría.

_¿Qué agravio para mí?_ _Pensé que estaría aquí con un desconocido, después de todo._ _Podría ser más fácil con alguien que no conozco._ _Caramba._ _¡El maestro Jacob aun me podría follar y me podría dar un poco de alivio!_

Pero el pensamiento realmente, la molestó. Sintió un cariño nuevo hacia Edward. Esto era simplemente un juego para él. Una conquista. Necesitaba recordar eso.

Se esmeró en mantener el temblor apartado de su voz cuando susurró:- No le decepcionaré, Amo.

-Esa es mi chica. -Edward le dio la vuelta para afrontar al Dom y las esclavas de este, mantuvo sus ojos bajos.- Ahora siéntate entre Lauren y Jessica.

La Esclava dio un paso adelante y tomó a Bella de sus brazos, situándola entre ellas en el banco intermedio. Las Esclavas eran bonitas, ambas con pelo del color del café oscuro –eran gemelas- pensó Bella. El sueño de cada hombre.

Edward y Amo Jacob estaban sentados sobre los bancos enfrente uno del otro sin ponerse de acuerdo sobre las mujeres.

-Míreme a mí, Bella. -dijo Edward. Levantó sus ojos y encontró los suyos.- Me complacería muchísimo ver a Lauren y Jessica tocarte.

* * *

Uhh! si chicas, se pone interesante! Gracias a las que siguen la historia, en especial a: **Marina Cullen 87** -_gracias por tu apoyo & reviews hermosa!_-, **Sophia18, Luna-Yang1994** & **kpatycullen**.

Opinen, comenten, apresúrenme, animenme, _reviewanme_ (?)... vamos Reviews, pliiis? Hagan feliz a esta humilde adaptadora! (Poniendo ojos del '_Gato con Botas_'*)

**Beatiful Blush**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de Cheyenne McCray._

_Siento la tardanza &... ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**Capítulo Ocho**

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron y dejó caer su mandíbula. _¿Quiere qué?_ casi gritó.

-Relájate, cariño. -Los bellos ojos esmeraldas de Edward tuvieron un efecto tranquilizador, como el océano.- Necesitas aprender a disfrutar de tu cuerpo sin vergüenza, sin ninguna reserva.

Bella aspiró profundamente. Podía hacer esto. No le dejaría tener motivos para castigarla otra vez.- Sí Amo.

Tomándole el cabello y recostado de regreso en su banco con sus brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza y una protuberancia muy obvia en sus pantalones negros. Tuvo concatenaciones de plata encortinando sus pantalones y su chaleco. Le gustaba Edward, era un hombre poderoso y guapo, con cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas.- Puedes hablar a voluntad -dijo para la Esclava Jessica.

-Gracias, Amo -dijo Jessica con una sonrisa iluminando sus rasgos bonitos. Levantó su mano y acarició el cabello de Bella, donde había encontrado de pronto un pecho.- Es una esclava bella.

Bella quiso gritar _yo no soy una esclava_, pero en lugar de eso ella se encontró estremeciéndose por la caricia de Jessica.

-Tiene una figura perfecta. -Lauren pasó sus dedos a lo largo del interior del muslo de Bella, y a pesar de sí misma, el coño se le inundó con humedad.

La mirada de Bella chocó con Edward mientras las mujeres la acariciaban, y vio tal deseo agudo en sus ojos que sintió aun más revuelto entre las piernas que antes. Emparejando el picor en su culo sumándose a su placer.

Pero cuando la boca de Jessica se pegó al pezón de Bella, casi gritó de la sorpresa. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Lauren había empezado a chupar su otro pezón, y Bella alzó la voz esta vez por las sensaciones increíbles ondeando a través de su cuerpo.

Su mirada llena de veneno miraba a Edward y él sonrió.- Relájate, cariño. Goza. Tu placer me da gozo.

Bella se abandonó a las sensaciones de las mujeres acariciándola, lamiendo y ligeramente mordiendo sus pezones. Cuando ambas deslizaron sus dedos bajo la tira de tela cubriendo a su coño, Bella pensó que se iba a correr despegada de vergüenza y placer. Lauren y Jessica la acariciaron, trayéndola más alto y más alto para ese pico, y no supo si podría contenerse mucho más tiempo. Su mirada clavada en Edward y él lentamente negó con la cabeza –_No-._

Oh, Dios mío, él estaba tratando de matarla.

Al momento siguiente la boca de Jessica en la suya, metió su lengua entre los labios de Bella. Al principio estaba demasiado conmocionada para mover la suya, pero entonces se abandonó al beso. La boca de Jessica fue más suave que la de un hombre, y su sabor diferente –más dulce en cierta forma-. Aun la mansedumbre de su lengua fue diferente a la de un hombre. Mientras tanto, Lauren recorrió con su lengua a lo largo del collar alrededor del cuello de Bella, causándole temblores.

Bella oyó un ronroneo suave, y se percató que provenían de ella. Disfrutaba de esto. Nunca había imaginado estar con mujeres, y aquí estaba, besuqueándose con _dos _mujeres, y delante de dos hombres.

Lauren resbaló su mano de los pliegues de Bella, luego atrapó la barbilla de Bella en su mano.- Mi turno -. La separó del beso de Jessica y posó sus labios en los de Bella. El beso de Lauren fue más agudo, más intenso, y Bella estuvo más despierta que alguna vez. Lauren sabia diferente que Jessica –a menta y té helado-.

Los dedos de Jessica todavía acariciaban el coño de Bella y continuó chupando uno de los pezones. Se escapó del mundo verdadero, sus cuerpos retorciéndose en los bancos, sus manos en todas partes y cada una tomó turnos besándola. Lauren tomó una de las manos de Bella, llevándola hacia su coño y echando a un lado el material del traje de cuero que llevaba puesto.

La sacudida ondeó a través de Bella al sentir los pliegues de otra mujer, al palparle a ella hábilmente la carne bajo los dedos. Tentativamente Bella empezó a acariciarle el clítoris a Lauren, luego su toque se fortaleció más y los gemidos de Lauren se hicieron más altos.

Jessica piloteó la mano de Bella para su coño, y ella se encontró acariciando a dos mujeres de inmediato.

Lauren se quedó sin aliento y dijo- ¿Puedo correrme, Amo?

-Tú y Jessica pueden culminar. -contestó él.

Bella quebrantó su beso con Jessica, y su mirada fue a Edward. Él negó con la cabeza.- No, no puedes correrte, Bella.

Casi gritó de frustración y enojo en el mismo momento que Lauren y Jessica gritaban y sus caderas dieron sacudidas contra las manos de Bella.

Bella se retorció, oponiéndose a su orgasmo. Maldita sea, no se correría sin el permiso de Edward. No le decepcionaría delante de otro Amo y de las Esclavas de este. Lo había echo una vez, pero no lo haría nuevamente. Pero mierda, aguanto completamente.

Saco sus dedos de los coños, las mujeres quitaron sus manos y bocas de Bella, y se acurrucaron contra de ella por un momento. El cuerpo de Bella todavía latió y estaba tan sexualmente frustrada que ella apenas podría pensar claramente.

Recorrió con la mirada a Edward y al Amo Jacob, los vio satisfechos, pero expresiones con expresiones de tormento en la cara de ambos.

-El maestro Jacob necesita alivio. -Edward señalo al Dom.- Usa tu boca perfecta en él, Bella. Luego déjale correrse todo por tus bellos senos.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Iba a hacerle succionar el pene de otro hombre?

Edward levantó una ceja y Bella supo que era su elección. Podría decir la palabra fin ahora, y el fin de semana acabaría, o ella podía comérsela al Amo Jacob.

Cuando su mirada se trabó con la de Edward, vio cuánto le atormentaba el pensamiento de observarla a succionar el pene de otro hombre delante de él. ¿Querría él otro hombre follarla, sin embargo?

No fue como si se quisiesen decir cualquier cosa el uno para el otro, simplemente un fin de semana de sexo y luego estaría de regreso en el mundo real. Una conquista. Un juego. Sí, definitivamente, que eso era todo.

Pues bien, estupendo. Si quería que otro hombre se largara con ella, pues ella le iba a dar un infierno de función.

Bella se apartó de las dos mujeres y se acercó al otro Dom.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere que le haga, Amo Jacob?

-De rodillas, moza.

Bella se tensó en la palabra _moza_, pero obedeció, y puso sus ojos fijos en la protuberancia de su entrepierna, evitando su mirada.

Mientras observaba, él que estaba sentado delante suyo, desabrochó sus pantalones, y saco su polla. No era realmente tan larga como la de Edward, pero si más gruesa, con una cabeza más oscura. Se acarició su erección, recorriendo su mano a lo largo de la longitud de su polla.

-Succiónemela, moza. -El hombre era lo suficientemente bien parecido como para hacer que el corazón de una mujer se detuviera, y su voz era profunda y palpitante.- Si no quedo satisfecho, estoy seguro que el Amo Edward encontrará en eso un motivo para castigarte otra vez.

-Sí, Amo Jacob. -dijo ella.

Él soltó su polla y empujo hacia delante sus caderas. Bella se movió hacia abajo y le dio un golpecito con su lengua sobre la cabeza. Había una gota diminuta de semen que estaba en la punta de la polla y se la chupo saboreándolo, encontrando un sabor algo diferente que el de Edward. Se coloco de forma en que podía ver a Edward. Las gemelas se habían movido para estar sentadas junto a él y poder acariciarlo. Se habían quitado sus tops y estaban desnudas de la cintura para arriba, y sólo llevando puestas sus botas y su bragas escasas. Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de las dos y ligeramente acarició sus hombros mientras observaba a Bella pasar la lengua a lo largo de la erección de Amo Jacob. Unos grandes celos se despertaron en ella al ver que Edward tocaba a las otras mujeres.

Sus ojos permanecieron clavados en Edward y pensó que había visto un parpadeo de celos en sus ojos esmeraldas. Pero luego Amo Jacob cogió su cara en sus manos y la obligó a mirarle.- Quiero que me mires mientras me follo tu boca.

Bella obedeció, conservando atentamente su mirada en los ojos oscuros de Amo Jacob, y un sentimiento extraño sintió que le hormigueaba a través de la barriga. Empezó a empujando hacia adelante sus caderas, follando su boca, Bella le dio un golpecito con su lengua a lo largo de su longitud. Subió las manos y empezó a acariciarle los huevos con una mano mientras envolviendo los dedos de su otra mano alrededor de su polla, trabajándole con sus empujes. Ella no podría creer qué tan mojada la estaba poniendo, y qué sus pezones se estaban endureciendo. Y lo que la asombró más era que su inusual aumento era puramente porque ella sabía que Edward la observaba –y sabía que estaba causando una tensión sexual increíble dentro de él-.

-No hay vuelta de hoja, moza -dijo Amo Jacob con una voz retumbante.- Chupa más rápido.

Mirando al Dom, Bella aumentó la presión de su lengua y sus manos y aplicó una succión más profunda.

El maestro Jacob gritó y saco su polla de su boca. Él cogió su polla y apunto a su pecho. Su semen salido a chorros fuera de su lanza, el chorro cayendo sobre su cuello y sus senos desnudos. Las corrientes de su semen estaban calientes, pero rápidamente se enfriaron contra su piel.

Cuando caían las últimas gotas de semen de su polla, el Amo Jacob gesticuló para Lauren y Jessica. En una voz retumbante, todavía llena por la pasión de su liberación, dijo para las gemelas:- Limpien a Bella con sus lenguas.

-Sí, Amo -dijeron al unísono.

Bella se mordió el interior de su labio cuando las dos mujeres cayeron de rodillas, y empezaron a lamerle los pechos.

Bella echo la cabeza hacia atrás y le permitió a su ego disfrutar la percepción de sus lenguas y sus labios. Recorrió con la mirada a Edward y vio aprobación en sus ojos, y que su erección se hizo aun más grande, si eso era posible.

Cuando las mujeres terminaron de lamer cada gota de semen del pecho de Bella, el Amo Jacob la levanto de sus pies, él estaba sentado sobre el banco y la trajo encima de su regazo. Su polla todavía desnuda estaba erecta otra vez, y ahondó en la rendija de su culo. Ella apretó sus puños, pidiéndole a Edward con la mirada si no iba a decir al Amo Jacob que la podía follar ahora. No importa que las consecuencias la enloquecieran, ella tenía ganas de abofetear y enviar a la mierda a los dos Doms.

-Ahora -dijo Amo Jacob- es hora de que Lauren y Jessica le den placer a Amo Edward.

Ante la apariencia alarmada de celos de Bella, Edward sonrió. Le agradó que a ella no le gustara la idea de que otras mujeres lo follasen.

Rápidamente silenció sus emociones dándole una apariencia de indiferencia a su cara, pero sabía que estaba intentando disimular.

Edward se tendió contento contra el banco y las gemelas comenzaron a abrirle la cremallera de sus pantalones de cuero, sacando sus pelotas y su polla con una increíble erección. Bella observaba a las gemelas tocarle por todo, y habiendo visto a Jacob corriéndose hasta culminar, le había animado hasta el punto que su polla había amenazado con explotar las costuras de sus pantalones.

Como Jessica tomo en su boca la polla de Edward, Lauren empezó a chuparle las pelotas, metiéndose una cada vez en la boca y succionando despacio. La presión que aplicó le dio un despliegue violento y pequeño de dolor que realzaba su placer. Pero lo que le puso aun más excitado eran los celos que veía en los ojos de Bella cuando se sentó en el regazo de Jacob. El Dom acarició ligeramente sus pezones mientras ella observaba a las gemelas succionarle completamente la polla a Edward, y podría decir que estaba tan al borde de su necesidad para llegar al clímax que estaba lista para gritar.

Le animó, también, a saber que la polla desnuda de Jacob presionaba el culo desnudo de Bella, como si estuviera equilibrada para entrar en su agujero. Edward no le permitía a Jacob follar el coño de Bella, pero había una buena probabilidad de que Jacob follara a Bella por el culo al mismo tiempo que Edward la follase por el coño. Si bien Bella no podría darse cuenta de eso aún, Edward sabía que ella experimentaría placer como nunca antes lo había sentido, y solo pensar en eso le hizo correrse.

Enfocó la atención en la percepción de las gemelas lamiendo y mamando su polla mientras observaba a Bella. Sus pezones estaban tensos, y Jacob la movía de acá para allá en su regazo, restregándose su polla a lo largo de su grieta. Imaginó eso en lugar de las gemelas trabajando en él, que conducía su polla profundamente dentro del coño de Bella, follándola.

Edward se volvió a correr con un trueno que se levantó fuera de su garganta en un gruñido cercano. Sacudió con fuerza su polla en la boca de Jessica. Hizo un gran esfuerzo encima de las caras de Lauren y Jessica y los pechos mientras continuaban ordeñando los restos del semen de él.

Jacob estrujaba la cintura de Bella y rozaba sus labios cerca de la oreja de ella.- Limpia a las chicas -pidió él.- Usando tu lengua.

* * *

Gracias a todos(as) los(as) que siguen la historia, lo tienen en alerts, etc... Reviews? -poniendo esa cara _Made_ by _Alice_-.

**Beatiful Blush**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de Cheyenne McCray._

* * *

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**Capítulo Nueve**

Una brisa susurró a través de las hojas y las flores de alrededor de ellas, mientras todo el mundo esperó impacientemente que Bella obedeciera. Tragó saliva después del torrente de timidez al pensar en hacerle a ella lamer a las mujeres. Una cosa era tener sus manos y sus bocas en ella, otra era ser la única succionando y lamiendo.

Amo Jacob la empujo fuera de su regazo, obligándola a levantarse. Su polla se deslizó a través de su piel desnuda y ella no podía evitar imaginar lo que sería estar con Edward y el Amo Jacob al mismo tiempo.

-Limpia a las chicas -repitió él, con un tono más duro en su voz, y supo que estaba disgustado por que no había contestado aún. Ciertamente no quería ese látigo en su trasero otra vez.

-Sí, Amo Jacob. -Se tambaleó en sus tacones a través de la sala hacía las gemelas, el calor llenándola cuando pensó acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Edward estaba observando a las gemelas que estaban sentadas sobre el banco, y Bella se arrodilló entre los muslos de Jessica. El suelo estaba duro contra sus rodillas, pero los muslos de Jessica eran suaves alrededor de su cintura.

Con vacilación, Bella se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un golpecito con su lengua a lo largo de una corriente de semen que bajaba rodando por el pecho de Jessica. La Esclava sexual suspiro y cogió el pelo de Bella en sus manos.

Bella quiso que esto terminara lo más pronto posible. Lamió más rápido, con más propósito, y se asombro al comprobar que cuándo degustó el sabor del semen de Edward, este sabia diferente con la sal de la piel de Jessica. El nerviosismo subió vertiginosamente por el vientre de Bella cuando lamió un camino de semen hasta el pezón de la mujer. Puramente por curiosidad, chupó con fuerza un pezón, dibujándolo en su boca y ligeramente yendo a toda prisa al otro. Jessica gimió y empujó su pecho más adentro en la boca de Bella. Jessica olía a semen y a los jugos de entre sus muslos, y una fragancia cítrica ligera que agradaron a los sentidos de Bella.

Encontró la percepción del pezón inusual en su boca. Suave, pero duro, y el círculo de alrededor del pezón estaba arrugado y lleno de baches para su lengua. Apenas consciente de cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor, Bella movió su boca al otro pezón de Jessica y la succionó a pesar de que allí no había más semen. Después de ir a toda prisa en los pezones Jessica, Bella terminó de lamer el resto del semen de Edward del cuerpo de la mujer. Se había corrido en la cara de Jessica, y Bella la lamió, también. Cuando ella le dio un golpecito a una gota de la esquina de la boca de Jessica, la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro suave y revolvió sus labios para Bella. Se besaron. Un beso largo y dulce que hizo que el corazón de Bella corriera a velocidad.

-Lauren está a la espera. -vino la voz de Edward, brusco e intenso como si fuera estuviera enfadado más allá de lo normal.

Bella quebrantó el beso, apenas refrenando una sonrisa. Esperaba que la polla de Edward estuviese tan dura que pudiera atravesar sus pantalones.

Estaba ciertamente muy caliente por sus palabras, por estar lamiendo y besando a las mujeres, frotándose en otro hombre delante de su Amo y siendo besada y acariciada por mujeres y hombres extraños, era increíblemente erótico.

Dejó a Jessica para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Lauren. La bella mujer abrió sus muslos, y Bella olió sus jugos. Antes de que ella tuviese posibilidad de recobrar el aliento, Lauren la besó, fuerte y con hambre. Bella suspiró en la percepción del beso, y luego apartó su boca, le lamió el semen de la mejilla de Lauren. La Esclava sexual empezó a pellizcar y a tocar los pezones de Bella mientras ella le daba un golpecito con su lengua a lo largo de las huellas de semen, pasando sobre el cuello de Lauren, hasta sus senos.

-No hay vuelta de hoja, cariño. -La voz de Edward estaba más ronca.- Límpiala bien.

Lauren se emociono y se excito más, sus manos agarraron el pelo de Bella. Bella disfrutó de prestar atención a los pezones de la mujer en la misma forma en que había succionado los de Jessica.

Cuando terminó, se sentó en el suelo, sus manos en su regazo, y contempló a Edward.- ¿Qué quiere que haga ahora, Amo? -Preguntó, esperando que le permitiese correrse.

Él acarició un mechón de cabello que había caído en su cara y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja.- Yo creo que es hora de almorzar.

.

Bella estaba avergonzada. Se sentó a la mesa del almuerzo, sola con Edward, su cuerpo entero ardiendo de vergüenza cuando la obligó a almorzar con su sostén todavía bajo los pechos. Sus pezones la traicionaron, arrugándose y convirtiéndose en picos duros, tensos, y su coño chorreado con más humedad.

¿Maldita sea, cómo le podía él hacerle esto? Aún en cierta forma se animó, y ese pensamiento le hizo pasar aun más vergüenza.

Su única consolación era que tanto las mujeres como los hombres que había sentados en otras mesas estaban tan desnudos como ella, si no más. Alrededor de ellos había otras parejas, tríos, y grupos más numerosos. Los despliegues manifiestos de sexualidad eran obviamente la norma, como lo eran la desnudez y la semidesnudez. Caramba, una vez que la mortificación de Bella disminuyó, se permitió echar un vistazo alrededor, vio esclavos de todas las formas y los tamaños, y de ambos géneros, quienes estaban completamente desnudos. Muchos llevaban también correas.

Pero ella todavía encontró sus manos aflojando hasta sus pechos, queriendo ahuecarlos, esconderlos.

-Alto -Edward colocó su mano encima de la de ella y chocó con sus ojos. La electricidad silbó a través de ella por su roce.- Deberías enorgullecerte de exhibir tan bellos pechos. -Sus ojos se estrecharon con lo que pareció ser lujuria.- Ahora mismo quiero llevarte a nuestro cuarto, zurrar tu culo, y follarte hasta que no puedas caminar.

Bella tragó saliva. Sus palabras, la ronquera en su voz, la forma que la miró, todo la puso tan caliente que apenas lo podía aguantar. Desde que hoy no había tenido permiso para tener un orgasmo, estaba tan excitada y caliente que estaba segura que podría correrse con una simple rozadura de la correa de su tanga contra su clítoris.

No. No sucumbiría. No le daría a Edward la satisfacción de permitirle castigarla otra vez.

Estaban sentados en una mesa en un bello patio rodeado por vegetación exuberante y una colección variada de flores de colores. El brillo de sol de la tarde calentaba toda la piel dejada al descubierto, y el aire olía bien, a rollos asados a la parrilla y pollos recientemente asados al horno, y a las carnes asadas. El perfume adicional de flores y el aire fresco la relajaron un poco.

El camarero trajo a Edward la comida que había pedido para ellos, y Bella se encontró evitando sus ojos, todavía avergonzada por llevar sus pechos desnudos. Cuando trató de alcanzar su vaso de _Chardonnay_, sintió el peso del tirón de la tira de cuero del tanga contra su clítoris acariciándola, y el collar suave de cuero pareció un poco más apretado de lo que lo tenía antes. Quizá era el hecho de que tenía una excitación fuerte desde hacía tiempo debajo de su vergüenza y su lujuria hacía Edward.

Sobre el borde de su copa le estudió, admirando su perfil cuando dijo algo al camarero. Las facciones de Edward eran fuertes y masculinas, le gustaba la forma que enfocaba la atención en lo que fuera la tarea estaba ante él, ya sea que estuviera en la sala de juntas, o aquí en el centro vacacional, dominándola.

Su mano tembló cuando cuidadosamente coloco la copa sobre la mesa. Simplemente el pensamiento de lo que podría tener en mente para ella le produjo un escalofrió de excitación. _Tranquila_, se dijo a sí misma, _Eres una Vicepresidente de una corporación importante recuérdalo, por el bien de Cristo._ Era confiada, segura, en control de sí misma y de su ambiente.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera con respecto a Edward? ¿Le gustaba que la cuidase, y hacer cualquier cosa que le ordenara que hiciera?

Cuando el camarero salió, Edward le dijo:- Come tu almuerzo antes de que te devore delante de todo el mundo. -Esos ojos esmeraldas increíbles ardieron al encontrarse con los de ella, y diciéndole que quería decir exactamente lo que había dicho.

-Sí, Amo. -Logró decir ella antes de enfocar la atención en el plato que tenia delante. Lentamente se comió su salmón, bañado en alcaparrones y mantequilla de limón. El brócoli, las zanahorias, y un arroz amarillo, las verduras estaban crujientes, como a ella le gustaban, y el arroz silvestre estaba cocinado a la perfección.

-Esa es mi chica. -dijo Edward, y estaba segura que oía humor en su voz. Sin duda por la forma en que devoraba su comida. Después de todo ese sexo –bien, casi sexo de su parte– estaba hambrienta y era voraz.

Cuando se hubo comido su último mordisco de salmón, miró hacia arriba para ver a Edward observándola. Su plato vacío fue empujado lejos de él, sus brazos doblados encima de la mesa, y la contempló fijamente. Bella nadó en sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, y no podía saber si era el vino o la admiración por Edward lo que la afectaba.

-Acércate más a mí. -Él cogió su vaso de _Chardonnay_, y lo inclino lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios y su aliento ofuscado rozaran el vaso.

El vientre de Bella revoloteó cuando se apoyo más cerca de él, sintiendo su calor contra ella.

Edward tomo un sorbo de vino, y luego colocó el vaso en la mesa. Puso los dedos en su cabello y la beso en los labios.

Bella los abrió para él, esperando el empuje de su lengua. En lugar de eso le lleno con el vino de su boca la de ella. Su mundo dio vueltas. El vino era mucho más intoxicante llegando de él, el calor del fluido pasó por alto su boca y bajo por su garganta. Ella se derritió tan completamente contra él que perdió el rastro de sí misma y de todo lo de alrededor de ellos. Él colocó su mano contra la espalda de ella, aplastándola más fuerte contra él, embistiendo sus senos contra su camisa suave de cuero.

Lo último del vino pasó de su boca para la de ella y luego su lengua lo reemplazó, ahondando en su calor como para hacer un reconocimiento de lo que fuera posible de ella. Ella agarró con fuerza sus puños en su camisa, su lengua encontrando la de él. Sabía a vino y a varón puro, y tenía olor a perfume limpio de jabón y a loción para después de afeitarse, todo mezclado.

Se aferró más fuerte a él, lo suficiente para no quebrantar el beso, no queriendo perder el contacto precioso entre ellos.

Edward respiraba fuerte, dejando que su respiración jadeante, y su aliento entrara fuerte y en boqueadas hambrientas en su boca. Su cuerpo tembló de necesidad por él, para lo que le diera, y su mente apenas podría concentrarse alrededor del deseo increíble que sentía por el hombre.

Sus ojos la atraparon, la sujetaron.- Toma esto. -dijo en una voz ronca le dijo que estaba tan excitado como ella. Por un momento no supo lo que quiso decir, pero cuando él recorrió con la mirada a su _Chardonnay_, alcanzó la copa con una mano temblorosa. Sus dedos apenas se agarraron del vaso cuando ella se lo llevo hacía sus labios, y se lamió una pequeña gota de vino que le había caído encima de su barbilla mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino y aguantándolo en su boca para él, no tragándoselo.

Cuando colocó el vaso en la mesa, Edward se acerco otra vez a su boca. En lugar de besarla otra vez, él le dio un golpecito con su lengua, aceptando con entusiasmo las caídas de vino en su barbilla.

Lentamente movió sus labios en los de ella y abrió su boca. Ella le alimentó con el vino, dejándole gotear de sus labios encima de su lengua.

Edward se expresaba con gemidos y se hicieron pedazos los labios conjuntamente, agarró con fuerza su pelo tan fuerte que el dolor la sobresaltó, pero rápidamente se mezcló con el placer, uniéndose al beso increíble.

Cuando saco su lengua de su boca y levantado su cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos, deslizó una mano por su pelo hasta acariciar el lado de su cara. Bella se apoyó en su palma, el sentimiento casi tan excitante que sus músculos y sus extremidades ya no la mantendrían.

Él tocó el puente de su nariz con un dedo y le regalo una sonrisa sensual.- ¿Sabias que he querido besarte desde el primer momento en que te vi?

El corazón de Bella golpeó un poco contra su pecho.- Pensé que apenas sabias que existía, Amo.

-¿Cómo podría no verte? Caminas a grandes pasos en la oficina con tal confianza y tal gracia que acaparas mi aliento. -Sonrió mientras acariciaba con un dedo su nariz.- Y ahora eres mía.

Brevemente nadó con sus palabras, pero se recordó a sí misma cómo fácilmente él la había entregado a otro hombre.- Para este fin de semana sí, Amo.

Él sonrió.- Ven conmigo. Te mostraré el sitio.

Bella tomó aliento temblorosa e inclinó la cabeza. No supo que le había ocurrido, pero lo que fuese que ocurría le dio un susto mortal. Aún más que toda la esclavitud y los castigos que se había sacado de entre las manos hasta ahora.

* * *

Quieren un poco de _Chardonnay? _Haha_ ;)_

He aquí un cap más. Siento si me llego a tardar, ya saben, la escuela se roba mi tiempo. Hey, las(os) invito a pasar por mi perfin & leer mi nuevo O.S. Abigaíl. Es para The Happines Story Contest, así que si dejan reviews -y votan por el- lo agradeceré.

Reviews? :S

**Beatiful Blush**


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de Cheyenne McCray... yo uno ambos para crear esta obra de pervención! ;)_

* * *

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**Capítulo Diez**

Edward y Bella pasearon por los alrededores cogidos de la mano. Él sujetó la correa, también, pero necesitaba el calor de su mano pequeña en la de él.

No podría hartarse de ella. Sabía que nunca lo haría. Disfrutaba de todo acerca de ella. La forma que no se echaba atrás en la sala de juntas cuando fuertemente discutía de un asunto. La forma que estaba dispuesta a cumplir un compromiso. La forma que trataba a sus empleados con justicia, pero con la firmeza de un buen gerente.

De observarla completamente, sabía que era una buena y leal amiga para sus amigos, y que se desviviría por ellos. Era honesta y cariñosa –siempre supo dónde se enamoro de Bella.

Y un bledo, pero era bella. Sus pechos primorosos, su cabello bastante castaño, sus curvas suaves, y sus largas piernas. Dios, quería follarla. Se refreno, echando mano de su control para evitar tumbarla ahora mismo encima de la hierva y meterle la polla en su coño caliente ahora mismo y delante de todo mundo en el maldito centro vacacional.

No. Esperaría hasta que estuviesen solos como había planificado, y luego la tendría.

En el pasado siempre había disfrutado observando a sus mujeres mientras otros hombres y mujeres les daban placer. Hoy, sin embargo, había sido difícil. Por más que le había animado, se había encontrado queriendo apartar a Bella y obligarla cumplir solo con él.

Pero estaba pensando en esta noche, en la mazmorra. No podría esperar a verle a ella afrontar el placer que le iba a dar, como nunca antes lo habría sentido.

Pero primero quería que ella le diera placer a él.

Sus pasos eran más rápidos mientras se acercaban a las cabañas, y tuvo que obligarse a bajar la velocidad. Bella se tambaleó en sus tacones mientras caminaba por el césped disparejo, le pareció que perdía ligeramente el equilibrio y su cuerpo casi desnudo rozó contra el suyo.

Cuando alcanzaron la tienda de campaña elegante, Edward empujó el alerón de la puerta y observó la cara de Bella cuando entro.

Era absolutamente decadente, pensó Bella cuando contempló alrededor del cuarto enorme. Parecía la tienda de campaña del harén que un sultán podría tener, cada pulgada del suelo esta llena de almohadones con brocado bordado, y con tapices exquisitos colgados a lo largo de las paredes. Tenía olor a las especias exóticas y a incienso ligero de sándalo. Un palo de oro alto en el centro de la tienda de campaña soportaba el cielo raso que se levantaba muy por encima de sus cabezas.

Contra una pared de la tienda de campaña, también vio dos camerinos. Al lado de ellos había una colección de látigos, bufandas, y floggers de tamaños y colores diferentes, colgando de la pared del cuarto de vestir. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose que tendría en mente Edward. Estaba todo el tiempo asombrándola.

Miro hacía los ojos de él y chocó con sus ojos esmeraldas, vio un brillo taimado mezclado con lujuria.

-Entra aquí dentro. -dijo él. Tiró de su mano y se tropezó con una almohada, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio mientras la conducía al vestidor. Tiró a un lado la cortina y vio un traje de oro tan brillante como lo que una chica del harén podría llevar puesto. Saco las prendas de vestir de la percha y le dio un sujetador y un pantalón.

-Ponte esto.

Se puso la penda sobre el pecho, el material sedoso sensibilizando sus pezones tensos.- Sí, Amo.

-Déjate puesta tu correa, y tus tacones, también. -Edward agarró su barbilla y arrastró su pulgar sobre sus labios.- Y no me hagas esperar.

Bella tembló por su roce.- Sí, Amo. -dijo cuando él salía, dejando que la cortina cayese cerrando detrás de él.

Cambió de dirección y percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, viendo su imagen en el espejo colocado en un lado del vestidor. Por un largo momento clavó los ojos en sí misma, sus ojos abiertos con vergüenza.

Su cabello bastante oscuro colgando sobre sus hombros, viéndose desgreñado y azotado por el viento, y sus senos desnudos levantados con el sostén colocado debajo de ellos. Sus pezones estaban tensos y su piel estaba ruborizada. Vio a una mujer que actuaba de forma caprichosa, y que desesperadamente necesitaba ser follada.

Al principio no recordó la orden de Edward de no hacerlo esperar. Iba vestida con su correa, su sostén, y sus tacones, rápidamente se coloco la seda transparente por sus brazos. La parte superior no sujetaba, y con cada movimiento que ella hacía se revelaban sus pechos. La parte superior de los pantalones era de seda, pero las piernas eran transparentes, y podía ver el triángulo de rizos entre sus muslos.

Una emoción se movió errática y ligeramente a través de la barriga de Bella, esperaba que esto quisiese decir que Edward finalmente la follaría.

-Bella -vino la voz de Edward desde el exterior del vestidor con una nota de advertencia en su tono. Rápidamente tiró a un lado de la cortina y dio un paso pisando las almohadas aterciopeladas del suelo de la tienda de campaña.

En los ojos de Edward ardía una llamarada y su mandíbula estaba apretada, como si se refrenara a sí mismo. Se veía absolutamente masculino y hermoso. Los músculos en sus bíceps se flexionaron cuando doblo sus brazos sobre su pecho bien formado. Su cintura estrecha que recortaban las caderas y los pantalones del sultán de seda de oro que cubrían sus largas piernas. Su erección era una protuberancia enorme contra la seda.

Tomó aliento profundamente y coloco las manos detrás de la espalda, se irguió, y bajo su mirada, esperando que no la castigase por la falta de protocolo.

-Muy bien -dijo él y ella tembló por su tono ronco.- Ven a mí.

Bella obedeció, conservando sus ojos bajos. Las almohadas de terciopelo y de brocado eran suaves y gruesas bajo sus pies desnudos, tuvo que observar donde pisaba para evitar tropezar.

-De rodillas, cariño. -dijo él con una voz ronca y con deseo cuándo le alcanzó.

Bella obedeció, sintiendo la blandura de las almohadas cuando se arrodilló. Observó como se frotaba su erección a través de sus pantalones de seda, y luego liberado su polla a través de una abertura que ella no había visto antes.

Él puso su mano en su cabello y la guió hacía delante a fin de que sus labios fueran hacia la cabeza de su polla. Una gota de semen refulgió en la ranura, se relamió los labios.

-Succióname, mi chica de harén. –Dijo agarrándole con fuerza el cabello.- Te recompensaré si haces bien tu papel, para mi ficción.

Su vientre se retorcía con excitación y comenzó a alcanzar su polla con una mano cuando la detuvo.- Usa sólo tu boca. -dijo él.

-Sí, Amo. -Cruzó sus manos en su espalda, esperando que le pudiera complacer usando sólo su boca.

Con su mano todavía agarrada con fuerza en su pelo, hizo que su polla entrara en su boca cuando empujó hacia delante sus caderas. Bella le tomó, llegándole la polla hasta su garganta. Lamió, chupó y gimió cuando folló su boca.

-No hay vuelta de hoja, cariño. -Él gimió empujando más adentro aún, y la seda de los pantalones de sultán acarició su cara cuando movió sus caderas contra ella.- Ahora mírame.

La mirada de Bella encontró la de él, que observaba su polla llegar a una nueva casa dentro de su boca. Sus senos los hizo rebotar bajo su sostén de seda de oro mientras llegaba al final, y la seda restregó sus pezones hasta que pensó que gritaría de la sensación. Su coño dolió y sus jugos humedecieron el material de sus pantalones de harén. Quería meterse los dedos en sus pliegues para apaciguar la necesidad; para traer su ego a lo que sabía que seria un orgasmo destructivo.

Edward gimió y ella cubrió con la lengua su polla cerro herméticamente su boca. Tal como pensaba él se iba a correr, movió hacia atrás la cabeza de ella y saco su erección de entre sus labios.

Observó como cerro sus ojos por un momento e inclino su cabeza hacia ella. Sabía que peleaba por tomar el control y ella consideró que tras la oleada de placer tenía que batallar duro para abstenerse de correrse.

Su voz fue un trueno bajo cuando soltó su cabello y gesticulo hacia el mástil de la tienda.- Túmbate sobre tu espalda, y coloca tus brazos por encima de tu cabeza y agarrando el palo.

-Sí, Amo. -Los escalofríos la recorrieron de arriba abajo por la columna vertebral cuando se recostó contra las almohadas y levanto sus brazos. La parte superior del sostén se abrió involuntariamente y casi sonrió abiertamente cuando Edward dio un gemido bajo, su mirada clavada en sus pechos desnudos.

-No te muevas. -hizo el pedido mientras se cambiaba de dirección y moviéndose hacia la pared de objetos que ella había visto cuando entro. Cuando regresó llevaba una bufanda de seda de oro en una mano y en la otra cerrada con fuerza alrededor de algo que ella no podía ver.

Se movió detrás del palo donde estaba fuera de su vista, luego cogió sus muñecas con sus manos. Rápidamente la amarró al palo, las ataduras cómodas contra sus muñecas.

Cuando regresó a ella, se arrodilló entre sus muslos, aproximándose a ellos de manera que tenia una buena vista de él. Sintió la brisa de aire frío en contra de sus pliegues mojados a través de la entrepierna de los pantalones.

Edward abrió su mano y vio dos tenazas con abalorios de oro colgando de ellas. Ella recobró su aliento cuando él llevo una hacia pezón y comenzó sujetarlo con eso.

En el mismo momento en que el dolor la recorrió hizo que se quedara sin aliento, pero entonces empezó a arquear su espalda por el placer, su cuerpo mendigando más. Él sonrió y le sujetó el otro pezón desnudo, ella se mordió los labios para abstenerse de gemir. Las tenazas apretaban mientras Edward mordía sus pezones, y los abalorios colgantes ligeramente acariciaron el abultamiento de sus pechos. El placer y el dolor fueron increíblemente eróticos, estaba aún más excitada de lo que había estado antes, lo cual definitivamente decía algo.

-Eres tan bella, bebe. -Él cogió sus pechos y les dio un masaje, ella sintió como la sangre se iba directamente en carrera a su cabeza.- No puedo esperar para follarte.

-Sí, Amo. –Bella levantó sus caderas en una súplica para que la tomase. ¡Sí!

Edward se expresaba con gemidos y cogió su polla en la mano. Le trajo la cabeza hacia los pliegues, y la frotó en contra de su carne resbaladiza. Ella tiró hacia arriba sus caderas lo suficiente para tratar de alcanzarle, al mismo tiempo se retorció con la necesidad de tenerle profundamente dentro de ella.

Él acarició su clítoris con la cabeza de su polla mientras mantenía su mirada enfocada en la de ella.- ¿Estas lista para ser follada duro?

Bella casi gritó.- Sí, Amo. Por favor fóllame. Fóllame tan duro como puedas.

Edward dio una apariencia de satisfacción el momento antes de que introdujese su polla dentro de ella.

Esta vez ella gritó. Vino de la nada, conmocionándola en la misma forma que su organismo se escandalizó en cuanto la llenó y la acostó en posición horizontal. Bombeó sus caderas con el ritmo de él. Tiró fuertemente de sus caderas sedosas, suficiente para salirse de control bajo él. Queriendo pasarle las uñas a lo largo de su espalda, hasta su trasero apretado donde ella le agarro con sus piernas con fuerza cuando entró dentro de ella.

La folló tan rápido que su cabeza se dio contra el palo y sus caderas magullaron el interior de sus muslos. La tienda de campaña pareció formar remolinos alrededor de ella, los colores brillantes haciendo juego con las sensaciones increíbles que experimentaba. Las tenazas tirantes en sus pezones, la seda del pantalón de él y la gasa del sostén rozando contra su piel. Notando cada embestida de Edward, que empujaba dentro de su coño.

Estaba así cerca de correrse, así del final. Vagamente se acordó de que se había corrido sin permiso antes y apenas se abstuvo de irse por el borde antes de que le preguntase:- ¿Por favor puedo correrme, Amo?

-Todavía no. -El sudor bajó rodando por su mandíbula fuerte y su pelo oscuro estaba húmedo alrededor de su cara. Sus brazos fueron reforzados y sus bíceps se hincharon.

Bella gimió, así cerca de correrse sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Y luego él gritó- ¡Córrete para mí, bebe! -Su mundo salió fuera de control cuando grito. Su clímax le pegó tan poderosamente que su cuerpo tomó posición con un temblor secundario después de otro.

Edward gritó y ella notó su polla bombeando dentro de su coño, su calor la llenaba. Se corría dentro de ella.

Cayo encima de ella, simplemente sus brazos tensos para no aplastarla ya no lo aguantaba.- Dios mío, Bella. -Su respiración vino fuerte y en un suspiro.- ¿Qué me has hecho?

Ella respiraba con tanta dificultad que no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, ni haciendo un intento. Los espasmos continuados para mecer su cuerpo, su coño agarrando con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Edward, que todavía estaba enterrado dentro de ella.

Soltó un gemido bajo y rozo sus labios sobre los de ella.- Eres mía, bebe. Toda mía.

* * *

Por fin le llegó el turno a Bella! haha. Gracias a las que siguen la historia, dejan reviews o alerts. Hay algo que me he preguntado mucho & me gustaría saberlo: De casualidad hay algún chico por estos rumbos?

Oh, pasense por mis demas historias, no son así de 'Hots' -de hecho, creo que son muy inocentes- pero son lindas... al menos me gusta pensarlo! Reviews, plis?

**Beatiful Blush**


	11. Chapter 11

_Nada es mio... lamentablemente. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, & la historia pertenece a la mente de Cheyenne McCray._

* * *

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**Capítulo Once**

Después de otra comida erótica y una cena que la había dejado más allá de necesitar un clímax otra vez, Edward iba guiando a Bella por su correa hacia la mazmorra. Llevaba puesta sólo la falda diminuta, el sostén de cuero bajo sus pechos otra vez y sus tacones altos. Él también había insistido en el protocolo esta vez, y ella caminó con sus ojos abatidos, sus manos detrás de su espalda, y varios pasos detrás de él. Su corazón golpeaba como loco.

Sus tacones hicieron clic contra el suelo de piedra mientras la guiaba hacia la mazmorra caminando vertiginosamente, los pasos en las profundidades oscuras bajo el centro vacacional.

El mundo se esfumó cuando los pasos acabaron en un corredor oscurecido que era un túnel, el suelo cortado en rodajas en piedra. Cayó en cuenta que el siseo y la luz que provenía de antorchas ardiendo, eran la única luz ofrecida en la semioscuridad. El sonido de su respiración, el sentimiento de aire fresco en contra de sus pechos desnudos, y el olor malsano y húmedo del túnel. El golpe apagado de las botas de Edward, y la gota de agua estable a lo lejos.

Bella tembló y desaceleró cuando un momento de miedo la venciese. _¿A dónde me lleva?_

El tirón en su correa la trajo de regreso al momento, y Edward entrecerró sus ojos recorriéndola con la mirada sobre su hombro.- ¿Requieres de más castigos, bebe?

-No, Amo. -Bajó sus ojos otra vez y aumentó su paso para mantenerse al de él. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ésta era su fantasía. _Q__uería _esto. _Buscando _que la controlaran. _Buscando _que le dieran placer y que le dieran placer en todos los aspectos imaginables.

Cuando entraron en otro corredor, estaba tal cual lo había descrito. Muy medieval, casi atemorizante. La puerta de madera recorrió la longitud del corredor. En cada puerta tenia un trozo pequeño de ventana. Algunas estaban cerradas, pero las otras permanecían abiertas –quizá cerrado para la privacidad, o abierta para que personas lascivamente curiosas observaran libremente.-

Se tragó el miedo ante sonidos de gritos, gritos suaves que chocaron con sus oídos. ¡Las cadenas traquetearon, los látigos chasquearon sobre carne y las órdenes fueron gritadas y contestadas a gritos de Sí, amo! O ¡Sí, Semental!

-Mierda -Bella masculló sin pensar.

Edward se paro de golpe y se dio de bruces contra él, tocándole con sus pechos desnudos en la dura y masculina carne de él, notando el calor que radiaba a través de su cuerpo como un hierro de marcar.

-Has roto otra regla. -dijo, girándose hacía ella, su cara tan seria como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes.- No tienes permiso de hablar a menos de que yo lo de.

-Sí, Amo. -susurró Bella.

-Háblame en un tono correcto.

Levanto su barbilla, y alzó su voz.- Sí, Amo. -Luego se dio cuenta de su error y bajo la mirada, pero todavía le miró debajo sus pestañas.

Ninguna sonrisa de él, sólo seriedad completa.- Otro castigo está en orden. Ocúpate de no quebrantar más reglas.

_Mierda_, pensó Bella, esta vez obligándose a cumplir por sí misma, mientras Edward se daba la vuelta y estiraba de su correa.

Esto era todo. Podría gritar su palabra segura y estar fuera de aquí terminando su fin de semana, o podría llevar a cabo lo qué posiblemente podía ser la experiencia más erótica de su vida.

En el fin del corredor, Edward hizo una pausa delante de una puerta de madera que era enorme. Esta tenia una mayor abertura para una ventana, con hierro de barras gruesas. Esperó con el corazón en la garganta mientras él tiraba de la puerta. Rechinó, retumbo misteriosamente por del corredor.

Entro en el cuarto, que era una mazmorra, y estiro de su correa, obligándola a entrar. Cuando entró en el cuarto se paró en seco. Su piel se sonrojó con calor y vergüenza.

El maestro Jacob se levantó desnudo en el centro del cuarto enorme; bata en mano, su mirada trotó a buena velocidad sobre Bella. En esos pocos segundos de reconocimiento, vio que Jessica estaba desnuda, de rodillas en una jaula, sus muñecas atadas sobre su cabeza en una de las barras. Lauren era un águila grande, sus brazos y sus muñecas amarradas a los brazos de madera de la cruz de St. Andrew, y simplemente desnuda como todos los demás.

Bella casi cambió de dirección y corrió. Edward había planificado algo para ella, y no estaba segura de le fuera a apetecer. En absoluto.

Edward tiró de su correa otra vez, y ella echo su mirada en él. Allí estaba él, viéndose tan increíblemente bien parecido y peligroso como siempre. ¿Simplemente cuanto de peligroso podía ser?

Se acercó a ella tanto que otra vez sintió su calor, y a pesar de sí misma quiso perderse en medio de él. Él alzó sus manos y desabrocho la correa de su cuello.- Seguro, cuerdo, y consensual, cariño. -Dejó caer la correa sobre su hombro.- Cualquier cosa que no puedas manejar, puedes decir la palabra segura y todo esto terminara aquí y ahora.

En ese momento, con él tan cerca y mareada por la lujuria, no estaba segura de poder recordar la palabra segura. _¿La inversión?_ _¿Las acciones?_ _No, __el portafolio era__ eso._

Esperó.

-Sí, Amo -dijo, y él sonrió.

-Esa es mi chica. -Su cara otra vez se convirtió en una máscara de dominación cuando miro al Amo Jacob.

-¿Preparo a la moza? -Pregunto El maestro Jacob mientras movía ligeramente su látigo.

Bella tragó saliva.

Edward hizo una inclinación de cabeza lenta y se movió para coger un par de esposas que colgaban de una cadena larga, y gruesa. La mirada de Bella viajó por la cadena para ver que estaba pegada a un anillo de hierro asegurado en el cielo raso de piedra de la mazmorra.

-Ponte bajo las esposas. -le ordeno Edward.- Tu primer castigo es estar atada y aceptar lo que sea que el Amo Jacob y yo elijamos hacerte.

Tembló cuando paso por la jaula de Jessica e intentando no mirar la forma desnuda de Lauren a través del cuarto, dónde la mujer estaba amarrada a la cruz de St. Andrew. Bella no podía evitarlo así que por el rabillo del ojo la miro. La cabeza de Lauren estaba inclinada hacia un lado, los ojos a medio cerrados, y la miró como si ella estuviera en otro mundo enteramente.

Cuando Bella se coloco bajo la cadena, el Amo Jacob la tomó por uno de los brazos mientras Edward la tomó por el otro y sujetaron sus muñecas en los puños de hierro. La polla del Maestro Jacob rozo su muslo, y el calor se levantó dentro de Bella por el contacto.

Los puños de metal estaban forrados de piel, lo cual estaba agradecida cuando colgó de la cadena, los dedos del pie dentro sus estiletes apenas raspando el piso de piedra de la mazmorra. La cubrieron con fieltro atado con una cuerda, sus brazos sobre su cabeza, y su cuerpo extendiéndose como si estuviera siendo estirada.

Edward comenzó a desnudarse, sacándose su camisa suave de cuero sobre la cabeza y echándola a un lado. Sus músculos flexionados, sus pezones duros, y la protuberancia bajo sus pantalones de cuero le dijo qué tan excitado estaba.

Bella necesito un segundo para mirar el cuarto enorme, y que parecía que estaba en el tiempo del Rey Arturo. Las paredes eran de piedra tan vieja que se podía ver el desmoronamiento en algunos lugares. El suelo tallado de bloques hechos a mano. Pero si bien el trasfondo se veía auténtico, todavía parecía estar todo limpio –como si todo fuese mantenido estéril-.

Su mirada trató de ingerir todo lo demás en el cuarto. Floggers, látigos, cadenas, y otros dispositivos que parecían de tortura del tiempo medieval estaban colgados en la pared en frente de ella. Una parte del calor dejó su cuerpo. _Aun _no quería saber para que servían una cierta cantidad de ellos.

A su derecha estaba una estacada al lado de una mesa con fajas de cuero y los estribos de metal. Había un columpio de cuero en una esquina, y lo que se parecía a un borriquete cubierto en cuero a su izquierda. Su piel se enfrió con cada nuevo descubrimiento.

¿Cuál _era _la maldita palabra segura? _El portafolio._ _Bravo, no hay vuelta de hoja._

El maestro Jacob dejó a Bella para ir a Lauren. Agito su látigo que chasqueó en contra del muslo de la mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y dio un grito pequeño.

-Tu castigo es observar mientras se castiga a la moza que te dio placer, esclava. -Su tono era firme y su mirada recorrió la forma de Bella. El fuego incontrolado dio una llamarada dentro de su estómago y el calor fluyó por sus palabras. ¿Qué iba para ocurrir? ¿Todos ellos sabían que Edward la había follado? El mero pensamiento fue intoxicante, despertándola, y confundiéndola al mismo tiempo.

El maestro Jacob devolvió su mirada a Lauren.- Tienes que enterarte de que no tienes permiso para correrte con alguien que no sea yo, siempre que seas mi esclava.

Lauren inclinó la cabeza y visiblemente tragó saliva.- Sí, Amo. Nunca lo haré nuevamente.

El Amo Jacob se giro hacia la jaula de Jessica. Lanzo el látigo y ella avanzó dando tumbos contra los barrotes, como si estuviera sorprendida.- Tu castigo es lo mismo, esclava. -dijo él.- Tú y Lauren fueron chicas muy malas hoy, ¿no lo hiciste? -Una declaración, no una pregunta.

Jessica se relamió los labios.- Sí, Amo. Merecemos cualquier castigo que piense que es adecuado, no importa cual.

El maestro Jacob dio una inclinación de cabeza rápida, la expresión aguda todavía en sus facciones sorprendentemente hermosas. Se giró hacia atrás, hacia Bella y echo una mirada hacia Edward.

Él estaba ahora completa y gloriosamente desnudo. Su corazón golpeado desbocado y su boca se puso seca cuando su mirada descanso sobre su polla llena y erecta levantándose de su nido de rizos oscuros suaves. Sus pelotas eran grandes y se imaginó llevar cada una a su boca y chupar antes de comerse su polla.

Dios mío, cómo deseaba que la follase otra vez.

Pero luego Amo Jacob presionó su polla contra su muslo y acarició la faja de cuero del látigo sobre los pechos de ella, raspándole los pezones. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Movió su mirada de Edward para Jacob, su los labios abriéndose por la sorpresa.

Dominándole con maestría la boca de Jacob se dirigió hacia la suya, la lengua en sus profundidades antes de que tuviese posibilidad de percatarse qué le ocurría. No quería devolverle el beso, excepto que él movió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella y mordiscó sus labios causando que gimiera. Era malditamente bueno besando, casi tan bueno como Edward.

Se estremeció cuando Edward restregó su polla contra su otro muslo. Capturó su cara en sus manos grandes y la destrozó anímicamente besándola después de Jacob para calificarla como suya. Edward era todo calor y hombre. Todavía sabía al vino que habían tomado con la cena y su sabor masculino único.

La besó tanto rato que su cabeza dio vueltas con la fiereza del beso. Le devolvió el besó, queriéndole, necesitándole, deseando poder tocarle.

Ambos hombres tenían sus manos por todo su cuerpo, tocándole los pechos, tirando de sus pezones, y escondiendo en la palma de la mano a su trasero mientras ella continuaba besando a Edward.

-Atrapé a Lauren y Jessica follando con el esclavo de un Dom. -Murmuro Jacob poco antes de que mordiese su lóbulo.- Si hubieras sido tú, y yo fuera tu Dom, habría batido tu trasero muy fuerte con el látigo.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron y Edward sonrió contra de sus labios.- Si alguna vez te atrapo con otro hombre sin mi permiso -dijo él- puedes apostar que encontraré un infierno para castigarte.

_Un juego_, Bella se recordado eso a ella misma, _esto es todo un juego._ Si gritase su palabra segura, esto terminaría enseguida. Y costase lo que costase, cuando fuera la hora de salir del centro vacacional mañana, el juego acabaría.

No estaba segura cómo se sintió acerca de lo que ocurría en este momento, pero cuando Edward la besó con intensidad aguda, no le importó cualquier otra cosa excepto su boca en la de ella, sus manos en su piel, su polla presionado en contra de ella. El sentimiento de tener dos hombres acariciándola, besándola, restregándole las pollas contra ella, era una experiencia que nunca se había propuesto. Aún aquí se estaba excitando, y la hacía excitarse tanto que tuvo miedo de correrse por el puro placer de esto.

Mientras Edward la besaba, se dio cuenta de que Jacob caía de rodillas delante de ella. Restregó su nariz contra la tira pequeña de tela que cubría su montículo y tembló cuando audiblemente inspiro.- Tu moza huele bien, Edward. -Su voz fue un trueno bajo.- Me pregunto cómo sabrá.

Edward se apartó de Bella, sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en los de ella. Por un momento pensó que veía indecisión y celos, pero entonces su cara se convirtió en una máscara de dominación otra vez.

-Saboréala -le dijo a Jacob mientras su mirada sujetaba a Bella, y su cuerpo entero se volvió débil. Edward iba a _compartirla con otro hombre._

Otra vez.

Simplemente hasta dónde irían, ella no lo sabía.

_¿Por qué me debería importar, con tal de que me sienta bien?_

Edward capturó su boca otra vez con la de él, en el mismo momento que Jacob atrapó la correa de su tanga con sus dientes y tiró fuertemente hacia abajo. Sintió el roce de sus dientes contra la piel suave de su montículo, y gimió en la boca de Edward.

Inmediatamente, Jacob tuvo la correa alrededor de sus tobillos y jadeó al notar que la bajaba hasta sus tacones. Usó sus manos para dividir sus pliegues y al primer golpetazo de su lengua, ella inclinó la cabeza rompiendo el beso de Edward y alzó la voz.

-Voy a correrme, Amo -susurró ella.

_-No -_Edward cogió su cara entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle.- No te correrás sin permiso.

Le oyó, pero su organismo no quiso escuchar. Sus muslos temblaron en la en la boca de Amo Jacob y su coño se inundó más encima de su lengua.

Edward la soltó. Se alejo y su cuerpo pidió a gritos su calor, su roce –aun con Jacob lamiendo, succionado, y mordiendo su clítoris, más que la hizo gritar cuando la beso en el coño. Juró, ese hombre conocía la forma alrededor de un coño.

Sus discernimientos que casi tanto como peleó contra un clímax venidero. A través de su mirada poco definida vio a Jessica y Lauren observando, la tracción en contra de la de ellas se adhería. Atada a la cruz de St. Andrew, a la luz de la linterna el coño de Lauren refulgió con su deseo. En su jaula, los pezones de Jessica se veían rígidos y se mordía su labio lo suficientemente fuerte que una gota de sangre lo prelava.

Bella se retorció contra las esposas, piel con sudor, la luz principal de colgar de las esposas y por lo que los hombres le habían estado haciendo a ella.- Amo, por favor -imploró, revolviendo su mirada hacia donde Edward estaba ahora.

Su cuerpo repentinamente se volvió frío cuando vio el látigo en su mano.

* * *

Uff! Es qué acaso Bella no entiende? haha. Se acerca un nuevo castigo!

Gracias a: las que me 'reviewan' -sus coments me acen feliz :), las que siguen la historia, lo ponen en alerts o favoritos! Reviews?

**Beatiful Blush**


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a la mente de Cheyenne McCray. Yo solo uno ambas cosas para su perverso deleite ;)_

* * *

**Fin De Semana Erótico**

**Capítulo Doce**

Edward debió ver el miedo que había en los ojos de ella, porque su expresión se mitigó. Sujetó la agarradera en una mano y deslizó la larga faja de cuero a través de los dedos de su otra mano.

-¿Confías en mí, Bebe? -Su voz era baja, pero con una escala dominante.

El maestro Jacob la cogió en sus brazos mientras Edward tiraba de las tiras que la sujetaban por los brazos, era un alivio para sus pies que no la sujetaban cuando Edward se movió más cerca con paso ágil.

Una sonrisa abierta taimada curvó la esquina de la boca de Jacob y descendió su cabeza volando rápidamente para besarla otra vez. Si estos hombres no dejaban de besarla con tal intensidad, tal pasión, Bella iba a desmayarse. La boca de Jacob estaba caliente y sabía a sus jugos.

El calor y tensión radiando desde atrás de ella era palpable. Sin ver, sintió que Edward no estaba tan dispuesto a compartirla como le había parecido al principio.

Con un destello de luz satisfecho en sus ojos, Jacob dio un paso atrás y doblo sus brazos sobre su pecho ancho, nunca mirando a Bella. Su polla era grande y estaba erecta, no había duda que la deseaba.

¿Pero le dejaría Edward que le la follara? ¿La quería para él?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar más, cuando el aliento caliente batió el pelo de la nuca, y la larga tira de cuero del látigo acarició su carne.

-Pienso que disfrutaste demasiado con las atenciones de Amo Jacob, Bebe. -dijo Edward en una voz tan baja que tuvo la seguridad de que sólo ella pudo oírlo.- Simplemente recuerda que me pertenece a mí y solo a mí.

No podía decir ni una palabra al principio y tuvo que aclararse la voz.- Sí, Amo. -consiguió decir finalmente. - Sólo a ti.

-Bien -Su voz sujetó una nota de satisfacción y ella dio un suspiro de alivio por que había dicho lo apropiado. ¿Tal vez él olvidaría el castigo que le había prometido?

Él enrollo el látigo alrededor de su cuerpo, amablemente acariciándola con él, moviéndose desde atrás de ella, hasta colocarse delante, bloqueando su vista de Jacob.

Tembló cuando continúo el movimiento lento y sensual del látigo sobre su cuerpo. Era todo un hombre embriagador, un hombre fuerte, ardiente. Ella lo deseaba y no le importaba quien los observaba, lo deseaba ahora.

-¿Qué quieres, Bebe? -dijo él, como si leyera sus pensamientos, y luego dado un golpecito al látigo. Girando alrededor de su cuerpo como un lazo de cuero, repentinamente capturándola.

Ella se sobresaltó, si bien no hubo dolor. Su respuesta derramada de sus labios sin vacilación.- Te quiero a ti, Amo.

Él movió el látigo otra vez, y se apretó más alrededor de su cuerpo.- ¿Exactamente qué quieres de mí?

Bella gimió por la necesidad de él. El aguijón que noto del látigo esta vez no hizo nada sino que incremento su deseo de él.- Quiero que me folles, Amo.

Él dio un gruñido bajo de satisfacción y se alejo.- Lo haré una vez que hayas sido convenientemente castigada.

Bella lloriqueó. Tenía miedo, le entusiasmó, era aprensiva, estaba tan loca de lujuria que apenas podría aguantar para no soltar un grito.

Edward dio un paso de regreso y agarro su muñeca. Esta vez el látigo picó en cada lugar que tocó mientras se envolvía alrededor de su abdomen, sus muslos, sus pechos, y sus tobillos. No podía refrenar su grito de sorpresa por el dolor. Parpadeó por las lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos y estaba aún más asombrada al encontrar que el aguijón del látigo hizo que su coño se excitara más.

-Aprenderás a obedecerme en todos los aspectos. -Edward agarro su muñeca otra vez, y el látigo culebreó alrededor de su cuerpo.- ¿No es ese tu deber, bebé?

Inclinó la cabeza, conteniendo más lágrimas, decidida a no gritar. Realmente no la lastimaba. Si bien sentía dolor, necesitaba que la follara más que nunca.

Edward sonrió por la satisfacción de ver las franjas rosadas que envolvían el cuerpo de Bella como si fuera un bastón de caramelo. Era experto con el látigo y nunca le haría daño. Podría aportarle un placer increíble con el látigo; llevarla al orgasmo, si lo decidía así.

Dios mío, estaba tan bella. Colgaba de las esposas, las líneas fuertes de su cuerpo firme, tenso cuando aplicaba el látigo. Era toda curvas, blandura y mujer pura. Su cabello cayó acerca del hombro y sus ojos café refulgían con humedad por las lágrimas contenidas. Sus labios estaban llenos y se abrieron ligeramente, su polla se sacudido con fuerza cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Amo Jacob se había echado a un lado para observarla mientras Edward soltaba el látigo una y otra vez. La mandíbula del hombre estaba apretada, sus brazos doblados contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que sus codos estaban blancos.

-Soy un poco blanda, Amo. -La voz de Bella salió en un susurro sofocado.- Tengo miedo, no puedo soportar más.

-Lo harás. -Edward conservó su voz controlada si bien quería abrigarla con sus brazos y llevarla a su cama. No quería hacer lo que habían planificado para ella, pero tenía la intención de hacer que Bella se percata de que tenía el control y que ella sería de él. Para esta noche ella era a la que recibiría placer más allá de sus sueños más descabellados.

Dejó de lado el látigo y se acercó a Bella. La luz de antorcha resplandecía a través de su piel desnuda y la vio temblar por su acercamiento.

-La polla de cristal por favor, Amo Jacob. -dijo Edward para su amigo, pero conservó su mirada en Bella.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, luego se volvieron imposiblemente más grandes cuándo Jacob trajo la polla de cristal sacándola de un congelador. El congelador estaba ingeniosamente escondido en un gabinete que se mezclaba bien con la decoración realista de la mazmorra.

Bella tembló con su mirada lanzada hacía Edward cuando el Amo Jacob le dio la cosa designada la polla de cristal. Se parecía a un pene perfectamente formado con una cabeza gruesa y un eje lo suficiente grande como para hacerle a ella tragar saliva, preguntándose si le cabria en su coño, y simplemente como de profundo intentaría metérsela Edward, tal vez de un empujón.

Él la alcanzó y rozo sus labios sobre los de ella al mismo tiempo que deslizaba el falo congelado sobre un pezón y luego sobre el otro. Ella gimió en su boca y tembló. Su cuerpo todavía picando agradablemente por la azotaina, estaba atada con una cuerda y a punto de perder el juicio. Se sintió casi tan alta, tan a gusto que podía flotar en medio de las nubes, y a un paso de la tierra al mismo tiempo.

Edward fue bajando la polla de cristal frotándola a lo largo de su abdomen, lentamente viajando hacia su ombligo, sobre su abdomen apretado, y hasta sus rizos húmedos. Los escalofríos se movieron errática y ligeramente a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, ella se estremeció de por el roce y por lo fría que estaba la polla.

-¿Quieres que te folle con esto? -Le pregunto Edward.

Todo lo que vino a través de los labios de Bella fue un gemido bajo. Él enarco una ceja y ella se obligó a hablar.- Si te complace, Amo. -Más bien prefería tener su polla caliente dentro de ella, pero ahora mismo tomaría cualquier cosa para apaciguar la dolencia de su coño.

Le hizo un gesto de aprobación, y la acaricio con la polla de cristal helado a través de su raja y luego se la metió de un empujón en su coño.

Bella gritó. Se arqueo e inclinó la cabeza, la sensación era tan intensa que no podía controlar su reacción.

-No hay vuelta de hoja, Bebe. -le dijo él.- Pero no te corras hasta que te lo diga. Recuérdalo.

Lloriqueó otra vez, y él empujó la polla de cristal repetidas veces, dentro y fuera de su coño. Luego lo saco y le puso la polla de cristal en los labios.

-Chúpalo.

Bella mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en Edward. Sus labios temblando cuando le metió la cabeza fría de la polla en su boca caliente. Saboreó el sabor de sus jugos otra vez, pero lo que la animó a aún más allá, fue qué estaban tan calientes los ojos de Edward, que ardían cuando metió la polla suavemente en su boca.

Se la arrancó con fuerza de la boca y se la dio al Amo Jacob.

Bella parpadeó. Se había olvidado de él, se había olvidado de todos menos de Edward. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que le dolían los brazos de estar atada por encima de su cabeza, los puños de hierro forrados de piel alrededor de sus muñecas, de Lauren y Jessica, de todo.

Observó como Jacob tomaba un tubo de gel y lo esparcía sobre la polla de cristal. Después de dejar el tubo a un lado, se puso detrás de ella.

Bella tragó saliva. Realmente fuerte.

Edward tomo en la palma de la mano sus pechos.- Relájate.

Notó la cabeza fresca del pene grueso de cristal en contra del agujero apretado de su culo.

-No lo cierres, moza. -Dijo el Amo Jacob en un trueno profundo de voz, su aliento caliente en su piel causándole temblores.- Será más fácil para ti.

La polla de cristal entro hábilmente y la llenó, ensanchándola cuando lo metió en su coño otra vez. Estaba más caliente ahora, su cuerpo lo había calentado, pero no era menos estimulante cuando Jacob lo saco y lo metió en su agujero apretado de su culo. Durante todo el tiempo que folló su culo con el dispositivo, Edward le acarició el coño, poniéndola tan caliente que la llevo a nuevos niveles de placer.

Se arqueo contra sus pies cuando Jacob finalmente sacó la polla de cristal de su culo completamente. La dejó a un lado, poniéndola en una mesa de madera y regresó a ella.

Ambos hombres presionados contra ella, Jacob por detrás y Edward por delante de ella. Bella se excito todavía más. Esto era donde ellos la habían estado conduciendo todo el tiempo. Lo había sabido.

Lo deseaba.

La alcanzaron hacia arriba y liberaron de sus esposas. Cuando fue liberada, le flojearon las piernas, sus extremidades rehusando aguantarla. Edward murmuró palabras suaves que no podía comprender pues tenía el pensamiento embrollado. Estaba loca de lujuria, loca por la necesidad de correrse y si no se aliviaba pronto, estaba segura de que iba a morir.

Edward la empujo hacia él, embistiendo sus pechos contra su pecho caliente, mientras se las masajeaba y le hacia cosquillas mientras la sangre corría a través de ellos. Amo Jacob frotado sus músculos desde atrás y se dio cuenta de que los dos la tocaban, y luego empezaron a besarla.

Edward la sujetó apretada, su boca caliente en la suya, su lengua excavando la de ella. Pero entonces él se retiró y la forzó a ir al lado donde Jacob, que la esperaba. El Dom capturo su boca con la de él, su beso más duro y más agudo de lo que había sido el de Edward.

-Coloca tus piernas alrededor de mí. -Le ordeno Edward a Bella cuando Jacob termino el beso.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de Edward, pero estaba todavía tan débil por todo lo que le habían hecho, que tuvo que ayudarla a colocar sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas.

Movió su boca para su oreja, su aliento caliente contra su cara.- Voy a follarte, Bebe. Fuerte. Realmente fuerte.

El fuego en el estomago de Bella creció para un infierno y gimió por las palabras eróticas.- Sí, Amo.

De la nada él saco un condón y se lo coloco en polla erecta con una mano. Luego agarrándole las mejillas del culo con ambas manos, le metió la polla bien hondo.- Amo Jacob va a deslizarse en tu culo apretado y vamos a follarte al mismo tiempo. Se sentirá realmente bien. Esto te va a gustar, Bebe.

Bella tragó saliva, pero no hubo vacilación cuando contesto.- Sí, Amo.

Amo Jacob presiono contra de su trasero su polla y la froto por la superficie resbalosa de su culo, su erguida polla iba de arriba abajo por su grieta. Podía notar el condón que se había puesto. No pudo refrenar otro gemido cuando colocó la cabeza en el agujero apretado de su culo.

-He querido follarte desde el momento en que azote este dulce culo tuyo. -Dijo el Amo Jacob en un susurro bajo que envió emociones imposibles a través de su barriga.

Al mismo tiempo, Edward cogía en la palma de la mano sus pechos y pellizcando sus pezones que estaban tan duros que tuvo que morderse el labio para abstenerse de gritar por el dolor dulce, y apretó con más fuerza sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas.

Toda esa dureza masculina rodeándola era tan increíblemente erótica que estaba en las nubes con sensaciones que eran casi más de lo que podía aguantar.

Y cuando Edward colocó la cabeza de su polla en la abertura de su coño, pensó que volaría en un millón de pedazos brillantes.

-Fóllame, Amo. -dijo, no importándole que rogara.

Él le regalo una sonrisa lenta, erótica que sabía que era sólo para ella.- Te compartiré una vez, pero nunca más, cariño. Quiero que te sientas como nunca antes te hayas sentido.

Bella tembló y agarró con más fuerza a sus hombros, cuando abrió las mejillas de su culo aun más anchas. Amo Jacob presionado la cabeza de su polla contra el hueco y cogiendo su cintura con una mano.

Y luego entraron con perfecta sincronización, ambos hombres dentro de ella.

Bella gritó.

Se estuvieron quietos por un momento mientras ella se sintió a sí misma expandida, llena, más allá de la creencia. Dos pollas estaban dentro de ella. Dos hombres primorosos a punto de follarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

-No hay vuelta de hoja, cariño. -Dijo Edward cuando empezó a empujar adentro y fuera de su coño.

Jacob empujo a la vez dentó de su culo.- Estas muy apretada. -dijo él.

Bella apenas podría oír, la sangre golpeaba muy fuerte en sus oídos. Haciendo gestos con las manos después de que la ola de sensación fuese en coche a través de ella, amenazando con vencerla, llevarla para llegar al clímax. En cierta forma era consciente de que no podía cruzar esa línea que tenía que detenerse. Pero su organismo no quería escucharla.

Peleó por aguantarse, pero no pudo. Se disolvió, pasando a formar parte de ambos hombres mientras empujan más fuerte y más fuerte. Sus manos agarraron su cuerpo; sus pollas poseyeron a su coño y su culo al mismo tiempo. Su carne pulimentada en sudor deslizándose conjuntamente con sus jugos empantanados, recubriendo sus muslos y la polla de Edward y Jacob. El olor de sudor, la testosterona y el sexo llenaron sus sentidos. Los hombres halándole, despertando su mente que apenas se podría doblar a sí misma alrededor de ellos.

Fue demasiado, mucho enrumbar.- Yo no… -Su voz se interrumpió y las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos.- Dios mío, no puedo contenerme. Por favor déjeme correrme, Amo.

Edward empujó más fuerte su polla dentro de ella.- Aguanta, aguanta, bebé.

Cuando pensó que iba a explotar, Edward gritó:- Bella córrete ahora. ¡Ahora!

Y luego explotó. Su cuerpo destrozado como cristal fino, aplastado en un terremoto de proporciones macizas. Los pedazos de ella parecía que iban volar a todo lo largo del cuarto, su sentidos en recargo completo. Su cuerpo tembló, tembló y tembló, pensó que su orgasmo nunca acabaría. No quería que esto acabase. Era el orgasmo más asombroso, y más intenso que alguna vez haya experimentado.

Vagamente, se dio cuenta de Edward y los gritos de Jacob, y los gemidos que emitían ambos. Sintió el latido de sus pollas dentro de ella, que sólo hicieron que su orgasmo pulsase más.

Ambos hombres la sujetaron, sus respiraciones se emparejaron al ritmo del de ella.

En último, Jacob soltándola y deslizando su polla de dentro de su culo. Edward saco su polla de su coño, y luego la abrazo, a fin de que estuviera puesta en la cuna de sus brazos.

Bella se acurrucó contra su pecho, incapaz de pensar, su respiración todavía acelerada. Edward rozo sus labios sobre los suyos, y ella se derritió aún más en contra de él, completamente saciada, completamente exhausta. Luego sus párpados a la deriva se cerraron, pasó a un sueño profundo y completo.

* * *

Uh! Ya sé que muchas creen que Ed es un sádico y mucho más, pero en el fondo es lindo, y... hey! miren al _chucho_, él solo ve a Bella como un objeto.

El cap merece sus hermosos reviews? Si quieres el siguiente cap, deja un review. Si quieres saber como acaba la historia, deja reviews -y sigue la historia-. Si te gustaría hacerme el día feliz, deja reviews! :)

**Beatiful Blush**


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Cheyenne McCray. Yo, uno ambas cosas para su deleite ;)_

**Hey, lean la nota al final!

* * *

**

****

Fin De Semana Erótico

**Capítulo Trece**

Edward acurrucó a Bella cerca en la cama de su suite maestra. Su cuerpo se relajo contra el de él, y su polla erecta presionando contra su trasero. La luz del sol fluyó encima de sus facciones perfectas, iluminando su cara de forma que parecía a un ángel.

Todavía dormía, su respiración profunda y pareja, un suspiro suave ocasional escabulléndose por sus labios.

Anoche, después de que la había llevado de regreso a su suite, le había permitido descansar –estaba tan exhausta, como si se hubiera resbalado en el desuso-. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, habría hecho el amor con ella una y otra vez, marcándola completamente de su propiedad.

Ella le pertenecía.

Se acurrucó más cerca de ella, disfrutando de notarla sus brazos. Su barbilla descansó sobre su pelo desordenado, su brazo puesto en su cintura delgada.

Las emociones que se extendieron a través de él le asombraron por su intensidad. Había compartido a las mujeres con Jacob antes, pero esta vez había sido más duro. Bella no era simplemente cualquier mujer. Compartirla había sido la forma en que Edward demostró que era de él, para controlarla, para amarla.

Pero se dio cuenta de la verdad. _Ella _lo controlaba. Le había echo salvaje por su necesidad, lujuria y tal vez el amor constante.

Presionó sus labios contra su pelo, aspirando su perfume a jazmín y de mujer pura.

Bella se movió y suspiró otra vez. Edward se sostuvo a sí mismo en un codo, pasó su dedo por su hombro hasta el codo y hacía atrás, ella tembló en su sueño. Sus pezones arrugados en contra de la hoja de seda encortinada sobre sus pechos y sobre la curva de su cadera. Sólo sus pies desnudos salían a hurtadillas de debajo de las sabanas.

Se apoyó y soplo en su oído. Una sonrisa suave curvó la esquina de sus labios y luego abrió los ojos, lentamente parpadeando por la luz matutina.

-¿Edward? -dijo mientras se giraba para frotarle los brazos. Frunció el ceño intentando recordar algo, y luego dijo:- Oh. Quiero decir Amo.

Él sonrió y le paso un dedo por el puente de la nariz.- Podemos ser Edward y Bella hoy, ¿Vale?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba tan radiante que pareció iluminar el cuarto más de lo que lo estaba por el sol.

-Todo el día. -Su movimiento fue atrevido cuando lo miro a los ojos y empujó un mechón de su pelo atrás de su cara.- ¿Quiere decir eso que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo?

Simplemente el pensamiento de que fuera suyo y de poder hacer lo que quisiera con él le hizo gemir.- Bebé, soy tuyo.

Con una sonrisa abierta y traviesa deslizó su mano sobre su mejilla afeitada, bajando por su pecho y bajo hacía su polla. Cuando la alcanzó, cerró sus dedos pequeños alrededor de su erección y él gimió otra vez.

Antes de que perdiese todo pensamiento racional, tenía que sacar algo de su mente, algo que había querido a decirle durante todo fin de semana. Atrapó su mano errante y la trajo para su pecho, presionándolo sobre su corazón.

-Necesitamos hablar. -dijo él.

Bella parpadeó. La cara de él estaba tan seria que por un momento tuvo miedo de que fuera a decirle que su fin de semana había terminado ya, y que era hora de distanciarse. ¿Por qué la molestaba? No estaba segura, pero sabía que no estaba lista para que el fin de semana acabase.

Pero llegaría el lunes.

Edward asió su mano más apretada en la de él, su mirada esmeralda penetrante enfocó su atención en ella.- Me he enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. Su corazón corrió a gran velocidad y el calor subió directamente para su cabeza, haciéndola marear con él.– Tú…

-Hablo en serio. -Soltó su mano para ahuecar el lado de su cara. Restregó su pulgar por sus labios, a través de su mejilla y a la parte de atrás de su cabeza.- No puedo cansarme de ti, Bella. No pienso que alguna vez pueda hacerlo. No puedo verme viviendo sin ti cada día de mi vida.

Cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente. Esto no ocurría. Ella _no_ quería esto.

Pero su corazón dolió por sus palabras; un deseo se levantó aun más feroz que la necesidad sexual. El deseo de estar con Edward, tal vez para amarle algún día.

-Háblame, Bebe. -Su voz fue baja, casi indecisa.

Bella abrió los ojos para encontrar su mirada franca. Supo que con Edward nunca habría falsedad o mentiras. Era un hombre bueno y honesto.

-Estás loco. -dijo ella.- No me puedes amar.

-¿Por qué no? -Una sonrisa abierta, erótica curvó la esquina de su boca, y se derritió en la mera vista.- Te he admirado desde el momento que te conocí. Y siempre te he deseado.

Bella le contempló desde debajo sus pestañas.- Te he deseado también. Pero eso no es amor.

Él movió su mano de su cara para su cabello largo y lo envolvió alrededor de sus dedos.- Todo lo que te pregunto es si nos darás una oportunidad. Y la posibilidad de crear algo más a partir de ahí, se vera después.

Tomó aliento profundamente y lentamente lo soltó. Entusiasmada. No pedía un compromiso. Le pedía que le diera tiempo para construir una relación, si eso es lo que realmente quería.

En cierta forma el pensamiento de una relación seria con Edward no causó que quisiera salir corriendo. En cierta forma parecía estar bien. Se sintió bien.

El calor se propagó a través de ella y lo sintió radiante en su alma. No podía pensar pero sonreía.- Tal vez me enamore de ti también.

La sonrisa de Edward estaba casi tan devastadora, tan sexualmente atractiva, que casi causó que se derritiera en una piscina de lujuria y necesidad, tal vez en algo más profundo, esa cosa acerca del amor del que hablaban le derretía el corazón.

-Sin ninguna presión, ¿De acuerdo?

-Ninguna presión. -dijo él, pero tenía un brillo taimado en sus ojos.- Simplemente que no tengo la intención de dejarte ir.

Bella tembló por la nota de posesión en su voz. Antes de que tuviese posibilidad de responder, él atrapó su boca en un beso duro, agudo. No podría creer cuánto le deseaba, cuánto quería amarle.

Todo pensamiento consciente dejó su mente cuando Edward se puso entre sus muslos. Gimió y arqueó sus caderas arriba para encontrarle, disfrutando de la presión de su polla en contra de su abdomen, la percepción de su peso, su carne caliente y su aliento a través de sus labios.

Edward besó a su mujer, con la seguridad de que nunca podría dejarla ir. Le daría el tiempo que necesitara para percatarse que era suya, y que lo amaba también.

Se aflojó sobre el cuerpo de Bella, pasando sus labios a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula y la curva de su cuello. Soltó dulces gemidos cuando comenzó a besarle y lamerle, bajando hacia el valle de sus pechos, saboreando la sal de su piel y aspirando su perfume. Ella era suave y caliente, simpática y flexible.

En el mismo modo que pensó eso, ella se volvió salvaje y exigiendo mucho bajo él.- Succiona mis pezones y fóllame. -dijo en voz baja, jadeante.

Él se rió ahogadamente contra su pecho y lamió un pezón. Chupó, duro; ella alzó la voz y se retorció bajo él.- Me gusta eso. -jadeo, y él movió su boca a fin de poder morder su otro brote apretado.

Agarró con fuerza su cabello, tirando de el, hasta que él lo sintió a lo largo de a las raíces, tan severo que era casi doloroso. Le gustó eso, le gustó la forma que perdía el control bajo él, moviéndose agitadamente y alzando la voz.

Quería entrar en ella ahora, pero se contuvo, acariciándole con la lengua lentamente, paseando a lo largo de la línea de su vientre y hacía su montículo.

-Eres tan sexualmente atractiva, Bebe. -Abanicó su aliento contra su ombligo, y ella alzó la voz. Olió la inundación de sus jugos, el perfume de su sexo.

Acarició con la nariz sus rizos suaves y gimió. Su polla estaba más que dura, pero tenía que saborearla, tenía que darle gozo a ella.

Fue una necesidad tan agarrada dentro de él. No se trataba de él. Esto se trataba de _su _placer, haciendo a Bella sentir cuánto le importaba.

Bebió a lengüetadas en su clítoris, saboreando su crema dulce, y expresándose con gemidos.

Ella agarró con fuerza su pelo apretado más las manos, la lamió más fuerte.

Bella no podría creer que se sintiese aun más caliente que las otras veces que habían follado. Pero el hecho de que le había dicho que se había enamorado de ella, hacía que cada uno sus sentidos pareciera más vivo que alguna vez antes.

Tal vez esto era lo qué confeccionaba el amor.

Su lengua raspó el interior de sus muslos y los labios de su coño, mientras la levantaba repetidas veces. Le clavó sus dedos en el centro resbaladizo mientras le lamía el clítoris, ella bombeó sus caderas contra su cara.

-Estoy cerca de correrme, Edward. -dijo ella, apenas capaz de respirar.

-Córrete para mí, cariño. -dijo contra su coño, luego mordió su clítoris.

Bella alzó la voz. Se arqueó hacia arriba, fuera de la cama, por la fuerza de su clímax que se apresuró desde su vientre a través de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Casi sollozaba por el impacto del orgasmo cuándo Edward, encima de ella, reforzó sus manos para no aplastarla con su peso y zambulló su polla dentro de ella.

Bella gritó otra vez más, temblores secundarios causaban que su coño que se agarrara con fuerza alrededor de su polla. Él se abstuvo de correrse todavía un momento, simplemente para mirarla a los ojos fijamente. Su cabello cobrizo cayéndole sobre la frente en una apariencia erótica, desarreglada. La curva angular de su mandíbula era tensa y sus ojos esmeraldas estaban oscuros por el deseo. Era tan sexualmente atractivo, tan primoroso, que le quitó el aliento.

Él se arrodillo, puso los brazos bajo sus rodillas y sus tobillos apoyados en su cuello. Plantó sus manos al lado de la cabeza de ella y comenzó a mecerse, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba fuerte pero despacio. Tan profundo, que se sintió abstruso, y tocó un lugar mucho más dentro de ella, ese que nunca había alcanzado antes. Cada empuje de su polla causó que temblase, retorciera y latiese alrededor de él.

Edward recorría con la mirada sus cuerpos y su mirada vino en busca de la sede de su polla deslizándose dentro de su coño. La vista era tan erótica que se corrió otra vez, sus caderas dando sacudidas y temblando.

-No hay vuelta de hoja, cariño. -Se meció más rápido, aguantando hasta que ella llegara al clímax, en espera de su liberación.

Y cuando se corrió -otra vez-, él gritó con un orgasmo que era tan poderoso que su cuerpo entero vibro contra el de ella.

Se levanto por encima de ella un momento, su espalda arqueada hacia atrás, pareciendo un dios en los lanzamientos de pasión.

Lentamente, alivió sus piernas bajando y comenzó a rodar para su lado, trayéndola con él. Su polla se zafó de su coño e instantáneamente le añoró dentro de ella.

Se acorrucaron y ella se acomodo en su abrazo poderoso, disfrutando la fuerza de él contra ella. Sus cuerpos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor, los jugos y el perfume del sexo los rodeaba. Bella nunca se había sentido más contenta o más amada en su vida.

Edward sonreía y la besó suavemente.- Eres mía, Bebe. ¿Sabes eso, o no?

No podría ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad.- Soy toda suya.

* * *

**_La historia ha llegado a su fin!_** Buuu! :(

Bien, espero que no se enojen conmigo por este final y dejen sus reviews! Se que no termina como a muchas les gustaria, pero... Hey! Al menos terminan juntos!

Gracias a las que a lo largo del fic dejaron sus reviews, alerts, lo agregaron a favoritos, etc. Y recuerden: las quiero, no me odien! xD

**Beatiful Blush**


End file.
